Good comes to bad, bad comes to good
by Koloko
Summary: Ein alter bekannter Fiesling taucht mit unbekannter Unterstützung auf und bedroht drei der besten Kämpfer dieser Welt. Werden sie es schaffen ihn zu besiegen? Bitte R&R! *chap 3 up*
1. Mysterious Happenings

My own first Fan Fiction about Dragonball/Z/GT °_° (Ist dieser Smiley net genial?°?° HAHA!!!) Ok, also ich würde mal sagen, dass ich einfach mal anfange ohne groß um den Brei herum zu reden, ok?! Also ich bin Shirl-chan (ICH WEISS!!! Eigentlich sollte man sich selbst nie Chan nennen, ABER diese Story ist meinem Pseudonym gewidmet und deswegen, außerdem hört sich das Shirl-chan viel tollerer an ^-^) Sodelle, und Ju-Neko-chan und Tiger- Schatzi (*niederknutsch*) sind meine bestesteten Freundinnen auf der ganzen großen weiten blauen menschlich bevölkerten von Schadstoffen verseuchten und von Kriegen geplagten Erde! *diabolischgrins* Und denen ist das natürlich auch gewidmet!! I love you both!!! Egal, let's start!  
  
Disclaimer: Ist alles nich mir, sondern Toriyama-san...und ich verdiene kein Geld damit...leider...  
  
Warnung: OOC  
  
This FanFiction is dedicated to Ju-Neko-chan and Tiger-Schatzi and all the others who are supporting me! Schänks Leute!!! *niederknutsch*  
Zeichenerklärungen:  
  
"..." jemand redet.(Wow, hätt' ich nicht gedacht! O_o)  
  
*...* jemand macht was (Kommt des öfteren vor.*g*)  
  
... jemand denkt  
  
^...^ Telepathie  
  
~...~ Geräusch  
  
/... zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort  
  
(...) Meine (unwichtigen, dummen, unsensiblen, exzentrischen, gestörten, spastmatischen, nicht nennenswerten, überschwinglichen, egoistischen, usw.)Kommentare  
  
FanFiction  
  
Good comes to bad, bad comes to good  
  
Chapter one  
  
Mysterious Happenings  
  
"Hum? Wo bin ich?! Was ist los?" Shirl-chan rappelte sich mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen auf.  
  
Boar ich will sofort 'ne Paracetamol, sonst geh ich kotzen! verlangte sie im Stillen und hielt sich ihren Kopf. (Author's note: Shirl-chan's Pseudonym geht immer kotzen, wenn sie keinen Bock auf was hat oder ihre Psyche zu sehr belastet wird!!!)  
  
Sie sah sich in dem knallgelben Raum, in dem sie eben erwacht war um. Vor ihr stand ein langer brauner Holztisch, an dessen anderem Ende ein einzelner Stuhl stand. Ansonsten war der Raum leer und still. Plötzlich fiel Shirl-chans Blick auf zwei leblose Beine neben ihr.  
  
~stille~~kling~ (Das war die Nadel.*lachflash*)  
  
"*kreisch* Eine Leiche! *aufdemArschandieWandkrabbel* *lufthol*" (Ich bin ein Sternchenwortfanatiker *hüstel* *verschluck* *keuch* *keineLuftmehrkrieg* *erstick* *g* Kleiner Scherz am Rande!) Erst jetzt schaute sich die völlig verstörte (Was heißt hier verstört?! Wohl eher GESTÖRT!!! *hust* Aba seht selbst) Shirl-chan den Rest der leblosen Beine an und erkannte, dass sie zu ihrer besten Freundin und Blutsschwester Ju- Neko-chan gehörten.  
  
"Ju-Neko-chan! Ju-chan! Mach deine Augen auf !!!*aufdenKnienzuJu-Neko- chankrabbel* Mädel mach keinen Scheiß! Los! Augen auf!" Shirl-chan fing an zu heulen.  
  
"Schatz! So hilfst du ihr auch nicht! Hör auf ihr auf die Wange zu schlagen!" Shirl-chan horchte auf.  
  
"Tiger-Schatzi?!"  
  
"Blitz!"  
  
Unter dem Tisch kam Shirl-chans Frau (NEIN!! Sie ist keine Lesbe! Das war eine symbolische Hochzeit! Versteht ihr?! So nach dem Motto "best friends forever"!) gekrochen!  
  
"Schatz, warum gibst du dich erst jetzt zu erkennen?"  
  
Shirl-chan war ein wenig verärgert und schmollte ihre Frau an.  
  
"Um dich zu schocken! Schatz.ich liebe dich!" grinste Tiger-Schatzi ihr entgegen.  
  
"Jaja, das sagst du immer! *schmoll* *ihreAufmerksamkeitwiederaufJu-Neko- chanwend* Ju-chan! Mach sofort deine Augen auf, oder ich geh kotzen!" drohte sie wie ein kleines Kind, aber Ju-chan rührte sich keinen Meter net.  
  
"Äh.Schatz, warum willst du kotzen?" Tiger-Schatzi kam auf Shirl-chan zugekrabbelt. (Author's note: Also das sind alles Pseudonyme und so nennen wir uns manchmal in Reality...eigentlich öfters mal, egal...also wundert euch net über diese Namen aber das sind unsere Spitznamen!!!)  
  
"Lass mich doch! Ich lass mich scheiden!" grummelte Shirl-chan vor sich hin.  
  
~dotz~  
  
Tiger-Schatzi hatte ihre Hand gegen Shirls Stirn krachen lassen.  
  
"Aua...*heul* Menno du bist so fies!*flenn*" Shirl-chan war zutiefst gekränkt.  
  
"Schatz...*ggg* Ich liebe dich!" lachte Tiger-Schatzi.  
  
"Gar nicht! *nochmehrschmoll*"  
  
"Oooooooooch, armes kleines Shirl-chanilein! *tätschel* Keiner hat dich lieb, außer Enma (Herr der Unterwelt(der große Lila Typsi an seinem Schreibtisch da!!)) willst mal sehen?"  
  
Shirl-chan merkte wie ihr eine Hand ihre Haare verstruppelte. "Ju-Neko-chan! Du bist wach?! Seit wann? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" Shirl- chan schaute ihre Blutsschwester mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
  
"Schon die ganze Zeit!" lachte Ju-chan.  
  
"Du bist fies! Du hast alles mitgekriegt?! Und du hast mich leiden lassen? Das ist fies! Ich hasse dich! Nein...ich liebe dich!"  
  
Shirl-chan schmiss sich ihrer Blutsschwester um den Hals. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten an der Schulter angetippt. Sie drehte sich rum und sah, wie Tiger-Schatzi ihren Kopf um 90° gedreht hatte und ihr DEN Ring entgegenhielt.  
  
"A...aber Schatz, ich meine ich liebe doch nur dich *blödlach*" Shirl-chan musste mal wieder versuchen ihre Ehe zu retten.  
  
"Schon klar." Schmollte Tiger-Schatzi. Shirl-chan richtete sich auf, und stand nun mit den Händen in den Hüften vor der am Boden sitzenden Tiger- Schatzi.  
  
"Alessia-Nefatina!!!" sagte sie streng (Author's note: Alessia- Nefatina=Tiger-Schatzi, Shirley Titania=Shirl-chan and last but not least July=Ju-Neko-chan!!!)  
  
"Willst du mir wegen meiner Blutsschwester jetzt ne Szene machen oder was? Ich finde das nicht lustig! Wie wär's wenn du dich mal wie eine erwachsene Frau benehmen würdest? Immerhin bist du die Älteste! Meine Güte! Alles muss man selbst machen." Shirl-chan ließ mal wieder den großen Boss raushängen.  
  
"Ach? *fiesguck* Wer hat denn grad hemmungslos rumgeflennt? Ich? Nee ganz bestimmt nicht...Außerdem, ich sag nicht jedem, dass ich sie liebe...*grummel*" Tiger-Schatzi war nun auch aufgestanden und ging provozierend auf ihre Frau zu.  
  
"Ok ok, ich hab ja gar nichts gesagt...*dooflach*"  
  
"Dann ist ja gut." July hatte sich auch erhoben.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel (MOMENT July! Piccolo gehört(e) mir!!!! *räusper*) sind wir eigentlich?" Auch sie schaute sich um.  
  
"Ihr seid im unvergleichlich tollem Palast von unserem Herrn und Gebieter." Ertönte eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raums. Die drei Mädels wandten ihre Köpfe synchron in die Richtung aus der die (weibliche) Stimme kam. Shirley baute sich mal wieder auf und ging auf die Tuse mit schwarzen Haaren zu.  
  
"Aha...toll, das hilft uns sehr weiter." Shirley hatte ihre Stimme bedrohlich gesenkt. July und Tiger (Schatzi) schauten sich mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht an, denn sie wussten genau, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Und...wer in DREI TEUFELS NAMEN IST DEIN BEKNACKTER HERR UND GEBIETER DU DUMME KUH??? *loskreisch*" Shirley hatte ihre Beherrschung (die sie eh noch nie hatte) verloren. Die Frau schrack zusammen.  
  
"Ich bin ihr Herr und Gebieter, der unvergleichlich tolle Prinz Pilaf." ein kleiner blauer Typ kam durch die Tür in den Raum. Shirley musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Willst du mich verarschen? Du und toll? Also ich bitte dich! Hör mal, im Gegensatz zu dir seh ich ja wohl mal zehntausend mal besser aus und bin viel..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzich wurde alles um sie herum schwarz. Sie konnte nur noch Schreie hören, dann war sie ganz weg.  
  
*  
  
"Sie bewegt sich wieder, endlich."  
  
Shirley konnte die Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen leise hören. Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und schaute direkt in eine grelle Lampe an der Decke.  
  
"Was zum Kuckuck ist passiert?" vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. July und Tiger saßen am Rande ihres Bettes und sahen sie besorgt an.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert? Seid ihr taub oder stumm?! *aufbraus*" Shirley war sehr ungeduldig und sie hasste es, wenn ihre Freundinnen sie so ansahen und nicht mit der Sprache herausrückten. Tiger und July tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.  
  
"Nun...also...dieser Pilaf hat gedroht uns alle umzubringen, wenn wir ihm nicht bei seinen Plänen behilflich sind." Erklärte July.  
  
"WAAAAS? Hat der ne Macke?" Shirley war wieder auf ihren Beinen und regte sich tierisch auf.  
  
"Beruhig dich Schatz! Das macht er ja nur, wenn wir ihm nicht bei seinen Plänen behilflich sind." Versuchte Alessia sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Toll! Und was sind das für Pläne? Sollen wir ihm die Huren machen oder so was?" kreischte Shirley los.  
  
"*möööhk* Monotones Denken...Jetzt bleib doch mal Ernst. Du bist echt schlimm. Wir sollen ihm Kraft besorgen." July war aufgesprungen und hatte Shirley einen Low Kick verpasst.  
  
"Kraft? Wie soll das gehen? Wie wär's wenn ihr mir jetzt erstmal alles erzählt, ohne dass ich euch alles aus der Nase ziehen muss? Das fänd ich mal richtig gut, ehrlich!" erklärte Shirley mit einer doofen Grinse in ihrem Gesicht, die andeutete, dass sie gleich gegen die Wand rennen würde. (Ist so, dass macht die echt! Sie ist halt etwas exzentrisch und hyperaktiv!)  
  
"Dann setz dich gefälligst hin, du mach st mich nervös!" schrie July sie an. Gehorsam setzte sich Shirley zurück auf das Bett in dem sie bis eben gelegen hatte.  
  
"Also, er braucht Lebensenergie. Er könnte eigentlich jede X beliebige haben, aber er will drei bestimmte. Und du darfst raten von wem." Erklärte July. Alessia saß mit einem ratlosen Gesicht daneben.  
  
Sie hat natürlich null gecheckt*seufz* schoss es Shirley durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hab' aber keinen Bock zu raten *knurr*"  
  
"Ok, also er will die Energie von - jetzt halt dich fest - Vejieta..." July machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause um Shirley die Chance zu lassen zu reagieren. Diese saß allerdings regungslos auf ihrem Bett, verzog keine Miene und tat auch sonst nichts, was July und Alessia sehr verwunderte.  
  
"Ähm...ja, dann die von Trunks..." Sie machte wieder eine Pause und schaute Shirley fragend an.  
  
"Tja und dann...du wirst es nicht glauben *dooflach*...halt dich fest, jetzt kommt der Hammer *hüstel* und die Energie von Piccolo..." July schaute ihre Blutsschwester besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie behutsam.  
  
"Ach warte, dass ham wir gleich..." mischte sich Alessia ein und stieß Shirley mit ihrer Handfläche gegen die Stirn.  
  
~krach~  
  
Shirley war hinten über auf den Boden gefallen. Alessia und July schauten sich an und fingen an zu Lachen. Als Shirley allerdings nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht wieder aufgestanden war, machten sie sich allmählich Sorgen um sie.  
  
"Ich glaube sie steht unter Schock."  
  
"Vielleicht hätte ich ihr das doch net sagen sollen?"  
  
"Ach quatsch, hättest du es ihr nicht gesagt, dann würden wir nicht mehr leben."  
  
"Aber vielleicht hätte ich Piccolo weglassen sollen? Ich mein, du weißt doch, wie sehr sie an ihrem Sensei hängt." Mutmaßten die Beiden leise.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Shirley sprang mit einem Mal auf. July und Alessia stießen einen lauten Schrei aus.  
  
"Habt ihr etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?" lachte Shirley.  
  
"DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!!!" fuhr July sie an.  
  
"Ach nee..." erwiderte Shirley rotzfrech. Dann schwiegen sie alle einen Moment. Shirley schaute aus dem Fenster, das dem Bett gegenüber lag.  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte Alessia leise.  
  
"Was soll ich schon machen?" entgegnete Shirley ihr tonlos.  
  
"Na ich meine, du wirst Piccolo ja wohl kaum anfallen oder? Ich meine, er ist doch dein bester geschlechtsloser Freund oder? Insofern, uns würdest du doch auch net anfallen, oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.  
  
Wenn du wüsstest... dachte sich Shirley. Aber sie antwortete nichts. July legte Alessia eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter um sie zu beruhigen. Die drei Mädchen waren schon seit zig Jahren mit den Z Fightern befreundet. Seit kurzem nahm Shirley sogar Unterricht, bei Piccolo.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihre Zimmertür aufgeschlossen und die Frau von vorhin kam herein.  
  
"Mein Herr wünscht sie alle zu sehen. Bitte folgen sie mir." Sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Shirley schaute ihre Freundinnen an und ging los. Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihr schweigend. Sie liefen durch einen dunklen Gang. Kurz darauf standen sie wieder in den Raum in dem sie vorhin schon waren.  
  
"So, ich hätte jetzt gerne ihre Entscheidung. Werden sie mir folgen oder nicht?" Pilaf grinste sich einen ab. Shirley war aus ihren Gedanken wieder aufgetaucht und schrie Pilaf nun an.  
  
"WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR EIGENTLICH DU BLAUER GIFTZWERG?! GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH DAS WIR UNSERE FREUNDE ANGREIFEN WÜRDEN? DANN HAST DU DICH ABER GESCHNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEN!!!!!!!" Shirleys letzte Worte endeten in einem Schrei. Ihre Arme wurden an ihren Körper gedrückt. Sie erhob sich ein wenig in die Luft und schrie weiter.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
"Hör auf du Perversling!" schrie July nun.  
  
"Ich will eure Entscheidung hören, entscheidet ihr euch falsch, dann stirbt sie!" lachte Pilaf fies.  
  
Verdammt, dieses Schwein hatte doch früher nicht soviel Macht. Warum ist er so stark geworden? Was soll ich machen?  
  
July zermartete sich ihr Hirn, während Shirley immer weiter schrie.  
  
"Ju...July...July...wehe...wehe...d...d...d...du...sagst...AAAAAAAHHHHHH...s agst...das...w...w...w...w...wir...ihm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..... .he...hel...helfen..." keuchte Shirley unter Schmerzen. Auf ihrem Körper konnte man nun deutliche Spuren ihrer Folter sehen. Ihre Arme und Beine waren blutverschmiert.  
  
"Ju-chan mach was! Sag was! Er bringt sie wirklich noch um!" flehte Alessia unter Tränen. Auch July hatte angefangen Tränen zu vergießen.  
  
Lass dir was einfallen, July! Ich will meine Freunde auch nicht belügen und betrügen, andererseits.ich will das nicht...  
  
"Genau Ju-chan, lass dir was einfallen, oder deinen beiden Freundinnen werden drauf gehen." Pilaf amüsierte sich noch immer köstlich.  
  
"Warum beide?" fraget July verdattert. Pilaf grinste weiter.  
  
Nein, nicht auch noch sie! schoss es July durch den Kopf. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich rum und sah, wie Tiger auch in der Luft hing und schrie.  
  
"Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.........AAAAAAHHH HHH mach was!!!" flehte sie unter Schmerzen. July brach der Schweiß aus. Ihre beiden Gefährtinnen hingen dort, wehrlos und wurden gefoltert. Wenn sie nicht schnell etwas unternehmen würde, dann würden sie sterben. "I...ist...gut, wir...wir helfen...dir." Flüsterte sie leise. Sie war auf ihre Knie gesunken und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
"Bitte? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen?" lachte Pilaf.  
  
"Hööööööööör auf!!!!! WIR HELFEN DIR!" schrie July verzweifelt. Im nächsten Moment fielen Shirley und Alessia auf den harten Boden. Shirley blutete am ganzen Körper. July rannte auf Shirley zu.  
  
"Entschuldige Shirley...es tut mir so leid...aber...aber...aber..." schluchzte sie.  
  
"Ist gut...Ah...kümmer dich um Alessia..." flüsterte Shirley und versuchte zu Lächeln. Alessia kam langsam angekrochen. Ihre Verletztungen waren nicht ganz so schlimm wie die von Shirley. July sprang auf sie zu und half ihr. Als die drei zusammen auf dem Boden lagen und saßen, erhob Pilaf wieder seine Stimme.  
  
"Nun gut...ihr habt die richtige Wahl getroffen. Aber...damit ihr mich nicht betrügen könnt, werde ich euch mit einem Zauber belegen, der euch immer an eure Mission erinnern wird." Der kleine Giftzwerg grinste noch immer diabolisch, hob seinen rechten Zeigefinger in die Luft und im nächsten Augenblick schossen drei helle Lichtblitze aus ihm heraus, direkt auf die drei Mädchen zu.  
  
"So...das war's ihr könnt gehen. Ich gebe euch, sagen wir einen Monat, um genug Energie zu sammeln." Pilaf lachte und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Hey...und wie sollen wir wieder zurück kommen? Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind...und wie sollen wir die verdammte Energie sammeln?" July war drauf und dran dem kleinen Giftzwerg an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
"Hm...Ihr sammelt sie indem ihr die Zielpersonen berührt. Achso...genau ihr müsst ja zurück..." Ein fieses Grinsen war alles, was man von Pilaf noch sah, dann befanden sich die drei Mädchen in einem Park.  
  
"Scheiße! Wie soll ich euch beide denn nach Hause kriegen?" fluchte July.  
  
"Nimm...nimm...Alessia und lass...mich hier..." keuchte Shirley leise.  
  
"Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Entweder wir gehen zu dritt, oder ich geh gar nicht!" protestierte Alessia.  
  
"Ich hab sie gefunden!" hörten sie eine Stimme aus etwas weiterer Entfernung. Hastig kam ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf sie zugelaufen. Er trug ein blaues T-Shirt und eine rote Hose.  
  
"SonGoten! Wo sind die anderen?" July stürtze sich auf den gerade angekommenen Jungen.  
  
"Um Dendes Willen, was ist passiert? Wir brauchen ihn." Kurz nach SonGoten erreichten auch Vejieta, Piccolo, SonGoku, Trunks und SonGohan die Lichtung auf der zwei verletzte Mädchen lagen und ein drittes aufgelöst durch die Gegend rannte. Piccolo stürtzte sofort auf Shirley zu, die sich nicht regen konnte. Vejieta bahnte sich seinen Weg zu July, die dabei war durchzudrehen und Trunks kniete sich fürsorglich neben Alessia und wollte sie behutsam auf seine Knie laden, als sie anfing zu schreien.  
  
"Nein! Geh weg! Nein! Das darfst du nicht!" Trunks schaute verstört in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb auf July stehen, die ihn mit großen Augen anschaute.  
  
"Shirley...was ist passiert? Wo wart ihr denn?" Piccolo kniete sich neben seine Schülerin und schaute sie besorgt an. Shirley erwiderte seinen Blick allerdings nicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung und verkniff sich vor Schmerzen, die noch immer ihren Körper durchjagten zu schreien.  
  
"Leute, ich glaube Dende wird gebraucht! Ich hol ihn! Bis gleich." SonGoku hob seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an seine Stirn und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Von etwas weiter weg konnte man Vejietea's Flüche hören, scheinbar war er immer noch dabei July hinterherzurennen, die im Kreis immer wieder um die Lichtung sprintete und sich halb tot lachte.  
  
"Shirley...was ist los? Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte Piccolo leise.  
  
Sie ist so abweisend, was ist nur los mit ihr, sie ist doch sonst nicht so... Piccolo war ratlos. Shirl-chan und Alessia schauten sich tief in die Augen und nickten dann vorsichtig. Sie schlossen im Stillen einen Pakt.  
  
Sie dürfen es nicht wissen. Sie dürfen es nie erfahren...wir müssen sie verlassen... dachte Alessia traurig.  
  
Ich muss ihn verlassen... Sie musste sich ihre Tränen verkneifen.  
  
^Schatz? Wir waren mit Freunden unterwegs, klar? Wir sind mit denen auf einen Berg gestiegen, haben uns dann da oben gezofft! Ich bin runtergefallen, du wolltest mich halten und dann hat July dich aber aufgehalten, klar?^ Telepathierte Shirley mit ihrer Ehefrau.  
  
^Samma ne bessere Ausrede ist dir auch net eingefallen oder?^ fragte Alessia zurück. ^Ist doch Scheiß egal! Hauptsache wir ham was! Und pass auf, dass Trunks dich nicht anfässt.^  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick erschien SonGoku mit Dende an der Hand. Der Gott stürtzte sich ohne Fragen auf Alessia um sie zu heilen. Shirley beobachtete dies und als sie sah, wie Alessia wieder aufstand, lächelte sie matt.  
  
"Um meines Willen! Das dauert länger!" murmelte Dende, während er Shirley begutachtete.  
  
"Gut dann beeil dich verdammt nochmal, siehst du nicht, dass sie leidet?" knurrte Piccolo ihn an.  
  
Er macht sich Sorgen um mich? Wie süüüß...NEIN! Das darf ich nicht denken! Der Erdengott beugte sich zu Shirley hinunter und hielt seine Hände über ihren Bauch. Ganz langsam schlossen sich ihre Wunden.  
  
"Wer hat dir das denn angetan?" fragte Dende behutsam.  
  
"Vergiss es, von der erfährst du nichts." Knurrte Piccolo wieder.  
  
"Achja? Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Shirley provokant.  
  
^Shirley! Ganz ruhig!^  
  
Die restlichen Z Fighter standen schweigend um die ganze Szene. Trunks versuchte immer noch, etwas aus Alessia herauszubekommen. "Du bist jetzt wieder geheilt." Teilte Dende Shirley mit. Diese sprang auf, verbeugte sich vor Dende und murmelte schnell ein "Arigatou". Dende schaute sie strahlend an. Plötzlich warf sie sich ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Äh...äh...ist schon gut Shirley! So was besonderes war das doch auch nicht.*rotwerd*" stammelte Dende.  
  
"HEY! Lass ihn los!" fauchte Piccolo.  
  
"Na na...wer wird da denn eifersüchtig werden?" lachend drehte sich Shirley rum und sah dem Oberteufel in die Augen.  
  
"Was heißt hier eifersüchtig? Ich glaub du spinnst langsam!!! Noch bin ich dein Sensei!!!" brüllte Piccolo los.  
  
"Tz...genau, NOCH! Ach Piccolo du bist sooo süß, wenn du sauer bist...*ggg*" Shirley lachte noch mehr, und ignorierte, dass ihr Sensei ziegelrot anlief. SonGoku, Trunks und SonGoten mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt*keif*"  
  
"Ach...*sichwiedereinkrieg* Ist schon gut, Teufelchen!"  
  
Trunks brach vor Lachen fast zusammen.  
  
"Hör auf*brüll*" Piccolo verlor seine Beherrschung.  
  
"Genau...Trunks...hör auf, das ist nicht lustig." Shirley konnte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Na wenn du meinst." Trunks hatte sich wieder beruhigt.  
  
"Los, ich hab Hunger...gehen wir nach Hause." Shirley packte ihre beiden Freundinnen an den Händen an rannte gut gelaunt in Richtung Brief'sches Haus.  
  
"Na, also da sag noch mal einer, dass Frauen immer schlechte Laune haben, wenn ihnen was schreckliches passiert ist." SonGoten starrte den Mädchen verwirrt hinterher.  
  
"Weiber!" Vejieta setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und die anderen folgten ihm schweigend.  
  
"Hmpf...*mampf* Boar, Bulma, hast du das selbst gekocht? *mampf* Man ist das lecker." Shirley, Alessia und July saßen mit dicken Hamsterbacken am Küchentisch und stopften den Reis mit Hühnerkeulen in sich hinein.  
  
"Ihr seid ja fast so schlimm wie die Saiyajins! Stopft alles rein ohne zu kauen. Wie oft müssen wir jetzt noch Retter in der Not spielen?"  
  
Bulma saß mit äußerst skeptischem Blick am Tisch und schaute den drei Girls beim Essen zu.  
  
"Also...jetzt hör auf, daf ift ja wohl nicht unfere Fuld, wenn dein Effen fo lecker ift, daf wir ftopfen müffen!" brachte Alessia unter Schmatzen und Kauen heraus.  
  
"Auferdem ift bif jetzt nur Firley mit Effen im *schluck* Hals vom Stuhl gekippt! Bulma du bist eine hervorragende Köchin." Schleimte July noch zusätzlich.  
  
"Danke danke, aber trotzdem könntet ihr langsamer essen."  
  
"DAS IST MIR!"  
  
"NEIN! DAS IST MEINE KEULE! FINGER WEG SHIRLEY!!!" Alessia und Shirley schrien auf einmal lauthals los. Erschrocken schauten sie alle an. Die Beiden Streithennen hingen an der letzten Keule und stritten sich darum.  
  
"Ganz einfach *schleck* So jetzt ist sie mir!" (Kennt ihr das "Pausenbrotduell" vom Michael Mittermeier?! *gggg*) July lachte und nahm den Mädels die Keule weg.  
  
"Na warte! Das gibt Rache...*sadistischgrins*"  
  
"Jaja...ich zittere jetzt schon." July machte sich einen Spaß daraus Shirley aufzuziehen.  
  
"Naja, also, nachdem July MEINE Keule angeleckt hat, ist mir der Appetit vergangen. Ich geh duschen. Kommst du mit Alessia? *liebäugel**klimper**klimper*"  
  
"Öh...Schatz...Ich liebe dich, aber *dooflach* Geh mal lieber alleine."  
  
"Na gut. Bulma du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn Alessia heute hier schläft oder?*ganzliebundunschuldiglächel*"  
  
"Warum fragst du nur Bulma? Ich hab hier genausoviel zu sagen wie sie." Knurrte es von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Vejieta schaute sie kalt und wütend an.  
  
"Weil ich dich nicht gefragt habe. Außerdem ist Bulma sehr viel netter als du, du ewiger Miesmacher! Und du hättest es mir sowieso nicht erlaubt, stimmt's? Also frag ich gleich Bulma, die versteht mich wenigstens! Sie weiß, was Freundschaft ist!" entgegnete Shirley ihm kalt.  
  
"Also das ist ja wohl die Höhe!" Vejieta war auch aufgestanden.  
  
"Setz dich Vejieta! Ich regel das. Es ist ja nichts dagegen einzuwenden, oder? Außerdem ist Alessia ein liebes Mädel! Fertig! Ja Shirley, sie kann heute hier bleiben! Noch dazu ist es sehr spät und wir sind alle müde und Alessia wird es bestimmt nicht mehr zu SonGoku schaffen. Also sie bleibt hier." Entschied Bulma.  
  
"Cool, danke!"  
  
Shirley sprang wieder durch die Gegend.  
  
"Also dann ich bin duschen (Ich verwende das Wort "Also" sehr oft...*lach*)! Alessia kann bei mir schlafen...Ich bin auch ganz lieb zu ihr...*fiesgrins*"  
  
"Na dann...*gggg*"  
  
Shirley ging gutgelaunt in Richtung Tür. Mitten im Türrahmen drehte sie sich rum und schaute direkt auf Piccolo.  
  
"Achja...da ist nochwas...*schweratm*" Piccolo schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Bis jetzt hatte er der ganzen Situation schweigend beigesessen.  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Ich trainier nicht mehr bei dir...*fieslach*" Damit drehte sie sich rum und rannte hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
  
/  
  
"W...was hat sie grad gesagt?" Piccolo war so gut wie sprachlos.  
  
"Das sie nicht mehr bei dir trainiert, bist du schwerhörig? Wasch dir die Füße!" maulte Vejieta, der sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Warum denn die Füße?" fragte SonGoku ahnungslos.  
  
~krach~  
  
~peng~  
  
~dong~  
  
~pautz~  
  
"SAG MAL BIST DU SO DOOF ODER TUST DU NUR SO??? NATÜRLICH DAMIT DER DRECK AUS DEN OHREN NACHRUTSCHT, WEICHHIRN!" kreischte Vejieta los, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.  
  
"Der war gut *hahahahahahaha*" SonGoten fing wie wild an zu Lachen.  
  
"Trunks ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater so viel Humor hat *hahahahahahahahaha*"  
  
"Ähm...*flüster* SonGoten ich denke, es ist besser du hörst auf zu Lachen, es sei denn du willst unbedingt schon Bekanntschaft mit Enma (man schalte die Gehirnzellen wieder an!! ~klick~ AH! Sie sind an! ^^°)machen." Trunks hatte sich leicht zu SonGoten hinüber gebeugt und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Klar..."  
  
Der Angesprochene räusperte sich und wurde sofort wieder ernst.  
  
"Äh.wo ist Piccolo?"  
  
*  
  
"Shirley? Mach die Tür auf! Ich will sofort mit dir reden!" Piccolo hämmerte wie wild auf Shirley's Zimmertür ein. Nach zehnminütigem Dauerbeschlag öffnete sie sich ein wenig.  
  
"Lass mich rein!" knurrte Piccolo. Die Tür öffnete sich vollends und vor Piccolo stand Shirley in Hotpants und Trägertop!  
  
"Oh...äh...*stotter**hüstel**wegdreh**rotanlauf* Ich wollte nicht stören, aber..."  
  
"Du störst wie du siehst. Nicht mal mehr duschen kann man ohne Babysitter." Entgegnete Shirley kühl.  
  
"Und hör mit dem Gestotter auf, das ist ja Nervtötend! Was ist? Du kannst dich ruhig umdrehen. Ich hab kein Problem damit dir meinen Körper zu ZEIGEN!"  
  
"Warum willst du nicht mehr mit mir trainieren?" schoss es aus Piccolo heraus.  
  
"Ah...ich wusste das die Frage kommt *mitderHandgegendieStirnschlag* Klar, tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hätte es gleich sagen sollen um mir lästige Fragen zu ersparen. Ja also, willst du die lange Fassung oder die kurze?" Shirley grinste ihn fies an.  
  
Ich will nicht, ich kann nicht! Ich will es nicht sagen! Verdammt! So was passiert immer mir! fluchte sie im Stillen.  
  
"Kurz reicht *schluck*"  
  
"Gut, wie du willst. Ich trainiere nicht mehr mit bzw. bei dir, weil ich dich hasse. Sonst noch Fragen?"  
  
NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ich hab es getan! Scheiße! Er wird mich hassen! Ich seh ihn nie wieder! Ich kotz gleich! Meine Psyche!  
  
"Äh...äh...was?" Piccolo stand mit offenem Mund vor Shirley, die jetzt noch fieser grinste  
  
"I C H...H A S S E...D I C H !!! Jetzt verstanden? Und mach den Mund zu, ja?" Damit drehte sie sich rum und schloss langsam die Tür. Sie blieb mit ihrem Rücken an ihr lehnen und atmete tief ein. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte sie. Langsam sank sie in die Hocke, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und heulte leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich will das alles nicht..." schluchzte sie leise. Im nächsten Augenblick klirrte es im Flur. Blitzschnell riss sie ihre Zimmertür wieder auf. Piccolo war verschwunden. Von irgendwo hörte sie Schritte und Rufe, die lauter wurden. Und sie spürte eine kalten Luftzug. Sie schaute zu dem Fenster am anderen Ende des Flurs. Das Glas war zersplittert und die Gardinen wehten sanft im Abendwind.  
  
Owari chapter one  
  
* So ich hoffe es hat euch irgendwie zumindest ein bisschen gefallen...*hoff* Schön reviewen ja??! Bitte....bitte....bitte.....!!! *liebäugel* 


	2. Midlife crises

Und zur Ferier des Tages gibt es ein neues Kapitel...Wer freut sich? Keiner?! *sniff* Menno...  
  
Disclaimer: Ist alles nich mir, sondern Toriyama-san...und ich verdiene kein Geld damit...leider...  
  
Warnung: Immer noch OOC  
  
This FanFiction is dedicated to Ju-Neko-chan and Tiger-Schatzi and all the others who are supporting me! Schänks Leute!!! *niederknutsch*  
  
*  
  
Chapter two  
  
Midlife crises  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimsu (Guten Morgen) SonGohan. Was willst du denn so früh hier? Vejieta ist im GR und trainiert."  
  
Bulma hatte die Haustür geöffnet und strahlte SonGoku's Ältesten an.  
  
"Das ist gut, denn ich wollte nicht zu Vejieta sondern zu Shirl-chan. Ist die da?"  
  
"Klar, komm rein. Es gibt da nur ein Problem..." Bulma machte SonGohan Platz und ließ ihn herein.  
  
"Und welches?"  
  
"Sie schläft noch."  
  
"Oh, dann komm ich später wieder, ok?"  
  
"Mach das! Und bestell deinen Eltern schöne Grüße! Weißt du eigentlich was mit Piccolo los ist? Er hat sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich hab ihn das letzte mal gesehen, als Shirley ihm sagte, dass sie ihn hasse. Das scheint ihm sehr zugesetzt zu haben." Bulma schaute SonGohan besorgt an.  
  
"Ja, das hat. Er hat sich erst mal in der Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Raum von Zeit und Geist!!!) eingeschlossen. Als er rauskam, war er total abgemagert. Und jetzt vegetiert er nur vor sich hin. Ihm ist alles egal. Deswegen muss ich ja mit ihr reden."  
  
"Das ist ja schrecklich. Naja.ich werd ihr sagen, dass du da warst, vielleicht ruft sie dich ja an, ok? Also bis dann!" SonGohan stand schon wieder draußen im Garten.  
  
"Yooh mach's jut! Und sag Trunks einen schönen Gruß!" Damit war er im Himmel verschwunden. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es ihm sooooo zu Herzen geht." Murmelte Bulma vor sich hin, als sie wieder in ihr Labor schlenderte.  
  
"Wem geht was zu Herzen?"  
  
"Huch, Ju Süße, was machst du denn um diese Tageszeit schon unter den wachen Menschen?"  
  
"Ich...*betretenzuBodenschau*"  
  
"Ist was? Du bist so komisch?"  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden, alleine, unter vier Augen. Da fällt mir ein, es gibt einen Manga der heißt DreixDrei Augen, wie der wohl ist? *tehehe*"  
  
"Ok, komm mit, wir gehen ins Labor, da sind wir ungestört." Bulma legte ihren Arm um ihre "Adoptiv Tochter" und zusammen gingen sie in Bulma's Labor.  
  
"Also, dann schieß mal los! Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
"Ja, also, weißt du...es geht um..."  
  
"BUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" ~krach~  
  
Die Tür zum Labor wurde mit voller Wucht aufgestoßen und ein Vejieta, der schnaubte wie ein verschnupftes Nashorn kam hereingestiefelt.  
  
"Hey...mal halblang Mr. Prinz! Erstens hast du gerade schon wieder eine Tür zertrümmert und zweitens ist das hier ein PRIVATGESPRÄCH UNTER FRAUEN!!!!" Bulma war wütend aufgesprungen und auf Vejieta zugestürmt. Mit jedem Wort drängte sie den Prinzen immer weiter an die Wand.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Waschweib! Der GR ist kaputt, reparier ihn! Sofort!" befahl er mit kühler Stimme.  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht! July will mit mir reden! Du musst warten, schließlich kamst du nach ihr."  
  
"July? Die schläft noch!"  
  
"Nein tu ich nicht!" maulte July monoton.  
  
"Oh, Guten Morgen...egal...Reparier ihn! Los!"  
  
"Nein und jetzt raus!"  
  
Bulma schob Vejieta aus der Tür, die sie, nachdem Vejieta endgültig aus dem Labor draußen war, wieder einhing.  
  
"So? *indieHändeklatsch* Wo waren wir stehen geblieben. Achja...genau...Schieß los, worum geht's?"  
  
"Also, es geht um Shirley. Ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, dass sie seit neuestem sehr wenig isst? Ich meine, dass sie abnehmen will ist ja ok, obwohl eigentlich nicht, aber dann doch nicht so radikal oder? Sie isst kaum noch was, geschweige denn trinken. Außerdem klagt sie andauernd über Bauchschmerzen und Kopfschmerzen und all so Kram." July schaute Bulma hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Naja...also direkt aufgefallen ist es mir nicht. Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie nicht bald ihre Tage kriegt oder so was?"  
  
"Quatsch! Wenn sie die kriegen würde, dann würde ich hier nicht ohne blaue Flecken sitzen...*ggg*"  
  
"Stimmt, naja ich würd sagen wir warten einfach..."  
  
"SEID IHR BALD MAL FERTIG!" rief jemand von draußen. Genervt schaute Bulma an die Decke.  
  
"Wenn es schlimmer wird, red ich mit ihr, ok? Und jetzt geh schlafen du siehst müde aus." Bulma drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange und ging dann nach draußen.  
  
"So Mr. Schreihals, was ist jetzt schon wieder kaputt..." Bulma's Stimme wurde immer leiser.  
  
*puh* Ich hab es ihr nicht wirklich gesagt, wie gut, die anderen würden mich einfach nur Axtmorden...  
  
Langsam erhob sich July und schlenderte in Richtung ihres Zimmer.  
  
"Aber sie isst wirklich wenig..."  
  
^Samma, Nee (Schwester) wollen wir heute was machen? Wir holen Alessia ab, und machen uns einen schönen Tag!? Was hältst du davon? Wie wär's wenn wir Muten-Roshi besuchen...^ Shirley war offensichtlich wach und telepathierte ihre Blutsschwester an.  
  
^Warum nicht, Hauptsache weg hier. Jedesmal wenn ich Vejieta sehe, krieg ich fast Magenkrämpfe^  
  
July ging gelangweilt die Treppen hoch.  
  
"Hey Schwesterchen!"  
  
Shirley riss gut gelaunt ihre Tür auf.  
  
"Oh Gott...Ist dir nicht kalt?"  
  
"Nööööö *ggg* Warum? Ist doch nur ein Minikleid."  
  
"Oh ja natürlich nuuuuur..."  
  
July verdrehte ihre Augen.  
  
"Ach komm schon! *neck**indieSeitestoß* Sei nicht so mies drauf! Wir sagen Bulma schnell Bescheid, dann fliegen wir zu Alessia und die teleportiert uns dann zu MutenRoshi. Rate mal wer noch alles da ist.*totfeu*"  
  
"Wer?*genervtseufz*"  
  
"*tehihi* Yamchu...*ggg*"  
  
"Der Ärmste, er tut mir jetzt schon leid." July klang noch immer LEICHT genervt. Shirley packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie hinter sich her.  
  
"Ach...jetzt mach mal n anderes Gesicht und freu dich! Du hast jemanden zum Verarschen und ich zum Flirten."  
  
"Du bist mal wieder viel zu gut gelaunt...*motz**motz* Außerdem, ich denke Piccolo ist der."  
  
"*HandvordenMundhalt* Kein Wort! *ernstsei* (Welch Wunder SIE ist MAL ernst...*hust*^^) Wenn du diesen Namen noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart aussprichst, dann warst du mal meine Schwester, dann sorg ich dafür, dass Vejieta-san dich umbringt und danach zerhackstückele ich dich! Klar?" Shirley schaute ihre Blutsschwester böse an.  
  
"Du hast das Kotzen vergessen Nee-chan!" grinste July.  
  
"Stimmt...*Kinnhalt* Das mach ich danach, wenn ich in Schuldgefühlen, die gewisse andere Personen, die ich jetzt nicht anschaue *aufJulystarr* nicht haben...*empör*, ertrinke..." Mittlerweile waren die Beiden in der Küche angekommen, Trunks saß am Küchentisch und schaufelte sich sein Frühstück rein. Als er die Beiden sah, verschluckte er sich und begann wie wild zu husten.  
  
"Jaja Trunks Schatz, ich weiß, ich sehe mal wieder atemberaubend, wunderherrlich und absolut toll...*Arschtrittkassier* Auaaaaaaa...Ju-chan du bist fies! *schmoll* Wo war ich stehen geblieben? *Hinternhalt* Achja...Trunks mir wird richtig schlecht, wenn ich sehe, wie du isst! Echt!"  
  
"Also hör mal Shirl-chan...Vor ein paar Tagen hast du meinem Vater und SonGoku in nichts nachgestanden." Beschwerte sich Trunks.  
  
"Jaja das war damals! Aber seitdem ist wieder FDH angesagt..."  
  
"Fd...was?"  
  
"FRISS DIE HÄLFTE!" Shirley verlor mal wieder ihre Laune. July packte sie an ihren Schultern, drehte sie schnurstracks rum und schob sie aus der Küche.  
  
"Ach Trunks, sagst du Bulma bitte, dass wir mit Alessia weg sind? Es kann länger dauern!" rief July noch schnell aus dem Flur und im nächsten Moment fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
*  
  
"Challööööööö Muten Roshi! Ist jemand da?" Shirley trat die Tür des Kame- House schwungvoll auf.  
  
"Oh Shirley, July und Alessia, welch seltener Besuch. Kommt doch rein..."  
  
"Hallo Schildkröte...Ist der Herr der Schildkröten nicht da?" Shirley kniete sich zur Schildkröte (WIE HEISST DIE?????? *verzweifel*) um ihr eine Flosse zu schütteln.  
  
"Oh doch *sabber**lechz* Ich bin da." Hörte Shirley eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Also Muten Roshi wenn ich Sie wäre, dann würde ich meine kleinen süßen PatschePfötchen sofort von meinem überaus knackigem Kirschkernhintern wegnehmen, es sei denn sie wollen die nächsten drei Monate im Krankenhaus verbringen." Shirley stand ganz langsam auf und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen um.  
  
"Jetzt hab dich nicht so...*sabber**lechz**sabber*"  
  
"MutenRoshi...*klimper*  
  
~kadong~  
  
~pautz~  
  
~puff~  
  
*stöhn*  
  
~dong~  
  
~pat~pat~  
  
So das hätten wir erledigt." Shirley ging ohne weitere Umschweife einfach hinein. July und Alessia folgten ihr grinsend.  
  
"Ooooooooooooh, armes kleines MutenRoshilein *tätschel*" July machte bei MutenRoshi der "RorouniKenshin after Kaoru" like (*tehihi**diebischgrins*) an der Wand lag, kurz Halt und bemitleidete ihn, dabei grinste sie sich einen ab und ging dann weiter.  
  
"Oh...*ggg* Hallo Glatzkopf du bist auch hier?" begrüßte July Kuririn.  
  
"Ich find's auch toll, dass du da bist, July."  
  
"KUUUUURIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIN *sing**träller* Wo ist denn mein Yamchu?" Shirley kam aus dem oberen Stockwerk wieder nach unten und schaute sich suchend um.  
  
"Sag mal, *Julyzuwend**flüster* Ist die irgendwie auf Drogen? Die hat sooo gute Laune, dass kann gar nicht sein." Kuririn schaute July fragend an. Aber als Antwort erhielt er nur ein dickes Grinsen.  
  
"Schatz, warum schaust du denn nach Yamchu. Schau mal hier ist dein Liebling Kuririn." Trällerte Alessia und ein sadistisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"W...was?" Kuririn wich erschrocken an die Wand zurück.  
  
"Kuririn, stimmt ja." Shirley kam mit verführerischem Hüftschwung auf Kuririn zugelaufen. Direkt vor ihm hielt sie an und beugte sich zu dem Kleinerem herunter. Dieser hatte nun den besten Ausblick in ihr Dekoltee (wird das so geschrieben?*malwiederanmirzweifel*) und wurde so rot wie eine überreife Tomate. Langsam kam sie ihm immer näher und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.....  
  
"Warum bist du denn so nervös? Ich tu dir doch nichts..." flüsterte Shirley. Hinter sich konnte sie das unterdrückte Lachen ihrer beiden Gefährtinnen hören und sie fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Aber wenn du nicht willst...Dann eben nicht...Und da Yamchu auch nicht da ist..." damit richtete sie sich wieder auf und wendete sich lachend an ihre Freundinnen.  
  
"*puh*Das ist ja grad nochmal gut gegangen. Wenn Yamchu das mitgekriegt hätte, ich wäre noch nen Kopf kürzer..." murmelte Kuririn und entfernte sich schnell von den Mädchen.  
  
"Also was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir abhauen? Hier ist es langweilig..." beschwerte sich Shirley.  
  
"Wenn du meinst." Erwiderte Alessia.  
  
"Ja meine ich."  
  
Die drei fassten sich an ihren Händen und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden.  
  
*  
  
"Hier ist es schon viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel schöner!" jauchzte Shirley und warf sich in die duftenden Blumen.  
  
"Alessia diese Teleportation ist echt der Hammer. Und viel besser als die von SonGoku..." schwärmte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Da hast du allerdings mal Recht, Süße..." July und Alessia platzierten sich neben ihr und sogen die Luft in sich ein.  
  
"Wisst ihr was? So was sollten wir öfters mal machen...ehrlich! Einfach mal raus aus diesem Sch*** Leben und ab in die Freiheit." Flüsterte Alessia.  
  
Eine Weile blieben die drei schweigend in dem bunten Blumenmeer liegen. Solange bis sie von einem ohrenbetäubendem Gedonner aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurden.  
  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Alessia erschrocken.  
  
"Keine Ahnung...fliegen wir hin und schauen wir nach!"  
  
Und schon war July in der Luft dicht gefolgt von Shirley und Alessia. Direkt vor ihnen sahen sie eine riesige Rauchwolke in den Himmel steigen.  
  
"Wer das wohl ist?" grinste Shirley und flog schneller. Auf einem Bergkamm machten sie Halt. Sie schauten direkt in eine verwüstete und rauchende Ebene.  
  
"Da war aber jemand sauer." Lachte Shirley. July und Alessia schauten sich bedeutungsvoll an.  
  
"Los wir fliegen runter und sehen wer es war! Auf!" Und Shirley war auf und davon.  
  
"Denkst du dasselbe wie ich?"  
  
"Ja...ich schätze schon..." Ein paar Sekunden später waren auch Ju und Alessia wieder in der Luft.  
  
Shirley kam ihnen bereits wieder entgegen, als sie am Boden ankamen.  
  
"Es ist niemand besonderes gehen wir." Befahl sie schlechtgelaunt. (Jaja wie schnell sich Launen ändern können (^,^) )  
  
"Warum? Wer ist denn da?" fragte Alessia nichtsahnend.  
  
"Ein Jemand an den Gedanken nicht denkenswert sind. Ein Jemand, dessen Namen ich nie wieder aussprechen werde, ein Jemand den ich hasse..."  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
Ju und Alessia schauten sich an und nickten.  
  
"Hat er dich gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht, aber wenn wir hier noch länger stehen bleiben, dann schon!" Shirley wurde allmählich nervös.  
  
"Jaaa, genau, versuch sie von mir fern zu halten. Dem "Jemand" an den Gedanken nicht denkenswert sind." Kam auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben mich zu zitieren." Shirley verschränkte ihre Arme und drehte sich zu der herankommenden Gestalt um.  
  
"Oh entschuldige bitte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dich das in deinem Stolz verletzt." Mittlerweile stand Piccolo vor Shirley.  
  
"Ähm...ich denke mal wir lassen euch dann mal alleine." Ju packte Alessia am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"H...hey! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!" wollte Shirley protestieren, doch July war schon außer Hörweite.  
  
Danke! Jetzt steh ich hier alleine MIT IHM! Ich glaub's nicht! Mein schlimmster Alptraum...  
  
Shirley schaute sturr auf den Boden. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie spürte, wie Piccolo sie die ganze Zeit anschaute.  
  
"Warum...*flüster* Warum hast du die Steine hier alle zerstört?" Shirley schaute immer noch nicht nach oben.  
  
"Warum? Naja weißt du, es gibt da ein Mädchen, dass mir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass sie mich hasst. Und ich freue mich so sehr darüber, dass ich mir dachte Hey! Du bist der Oberteufel, geboren die Welt zu zerstören." Antwortete er sarkastisch.  
  
"Aha..." war alles was Shirley erwiderte.  
  
"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, stehst du noch hier, wenn du mich schon hasst?" Shirley schaute erschrocken in das Gesicht des Oberteufels. *schluck*  
  
Er sieht so hilflos aus. Warum July?! Warum lässt du mich in so einer Situation alleine? dachte Shirley verzweifelt.  
  
"Bekomm ich auch mal ne Antwort? Oder bist du dir dazu zu fein?" Piccolo schaute sie immer noch an.  
  
"I...ich weiß es nicht"  
  
Oh Dende mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, wahrscheinlich kann man es schon hören. Ich will hier weg!  
  
"Du weißt es nicht *sarkastischlach* Dann geh zu deinen Freundinnen und lass mich alleine!" Piccolo drehte sich rum und schritt eilig davon. Shirley sackte auf ihre Knie.  
  
"W...warum?" flüsterte sie und schaute ihrem Ex-Sensei hinterher.  
  
*  
  
"Shirley! Das Essen ist fertig! Jetzt komm schon raus, da!" Bulma klopfte schon seit 5 Minuten an ihre Tür.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Hunger!" War die Antwort.  
  
"Aber du musst was Essen Kind! Du hungerst dich doch zu Tode."  
  
"Dann hunger ich mich eben zu Tode. Der Tod ist sowieso eine Erlösung für mich! Nichts macht mehr einen Sinn!" flüsterte Shirley, so dass Bulma, die noch immer auf die Tür einhämmerte es nicht hören konnte.  
  
"Will sie immer noch nicht aus ihrem Bett?" mischte sich jetzt eine männliche Stimme ein.  
  
"Nein...sie liegt da jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen und hat noch nichts gegessen..." jammerte Bulma vor der Tür.  
  
"SHIRLEY! Ich zähle bis drei! Wenn du dann die Tür nicht aufmachst, dann erlebst du die Apokalypse!"  
  
"Scheiße Vejieta-san!!!" fluchte Shirley.  
  
"Eins!...*wart*...Zwei!.......*wart* Drei!.........*wart*"  
  
~krach~ Vejieta hatte die Tür weggeblastet und kam nun mit finsterer Miene in ihr Zimmer. "Jetzt hör mal zu! Du bist in zwei Minuten fertig angezogen und sitzt mit uns unten am Frühstückstisch, oder ich vergesse mich, klar?" fauchte Vejieta.  
  
"Du hast dich schon vergessen." Erwiderte Shirley kühl, während sie aus ihrem Bett stieg. Vejieta schaute sie, als ob er sie jede Sekunde umbringen würde. Dcoh zu ihrem Erstaunen geschah nichts. Vejieta drehte sich grummelig um und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Langsam und gemächlich zog Shirley ihre Klamotten an.  
  
"Morgen"  
  
"Oh Guten Morgen Nee-chan..." July blickte von ihren Cornflakes auf und grinste ihre Blutsschwester breit an. Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich Vejieta gegenüber, der sie keines Blickes würdigte.  
  
^Ju-chan du wirst nicht glauben, was Vejieta-san gemacht hat^ telepathierte Shirley.  
  
^Was hat er denn gemacht?^  
  
^Er kam gerade wie wild in mein Zimmer und hat mich angeschrien und mir gedroht sich zu vergessen...^  
  
^Er macht sich eben Sorgen, dass ist alles.^  
  
Shirley erwiderte nichts.  
  
Der und sich Sorgen machen? Eher kommt Boo mit Cell und Freezer zurück, als dass der sich Sorgen um jemanden macht.  
  
Shirley schaute niemanden am Tisch an und stocherte lustlos in ihrer Cornflakes Schale rum.  
  
"Shirley...du musst was Essen!" kam auf einmal die mahnende Stimme Bulmas an ihr Ohr. (*tehihi* Das hört sich geil an "Die Stimme kam an ihr Ohr"(gelaufen oder was?))  
  
"Ich hab keinen Hunger..." murmelte Shirley als Antwort. Bulma und July schauten sich verzweifelt an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Shirley hatte mittlerweile seit fast 3 (????) Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. (Apropos Essen...ich sollte langsam mal frühstücken...)  
  
"Entschuldigt, aber ich muss noch einiges erledigen." Damit erhob sie sich vom Tisch und stiefelte zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden holen, dem sie mehr vertraut und eher zuhören würde. Und jemanden, der nicht gleich ausrastet *böseaufVejietablick*"  
  
"Bulma?! Wen sollen wir denn holen? Wenn sie nicht mal mir zuhört, bzw. alles mit einem einfachen "Jaja" abwehrt? Wir sollten eher nen Arzt einschalten..." entgegnete July Bulmas Vorschlag.  
  
"Nen Arzt? Nee das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Die pumpen sie doch nur mit irgendwelchen Drogen voll. Kommt nicht in Frage!" protestierte Bulma.  
  
"However you want." Ju zuckte nur noch mit den Schultern und schlürfte ihren Rest Milch aus, wofür sie einen bösen Blick von Vejieta erntete.  
  
"Sorry Vejieta-chan...*breitgrins*" Vejieta verschluckte sich, als er das "chan" an seinem Namen hörte und wurde leicht rot.  
  
"Oh...scheiße...*zuVejietarenn**aufdenRückenklopp* Geht's wieder?" Ju konnte sich ihr fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich zeig dir gleich wie's geht!" maulte Vejieta als Antwort. Blitzschnell stand Ju in Kampfstellung und grinste Vejieta provozierend an. (Grinsebacke!!!!*wahahahahaha*) Dieser sprang sofort auf und erwiderte Ju's Grinsen nur noch ein wenig sadistischer. "OOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEE, jetzt reicht's!" Bulma hatte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zwischen die beiden Streithähne gestellt.  
  
"Vejieta, du gehst jetzt in deinen GR und du Julyann...*dieStimmebedrohlichsenk* Du gehst jetzt zu Shirley und versuchst sie abzulenken." Grummelig stapfte Vejieta in Richtung GR. Ju folgte ihm, da nur dieser eine Flur in die Küche und ins Obergeschoss führte. Interessiert schaute sich July den breiten Rücken des Saiyajin Prinzen an, als sich dieser urplötzlich umdrehte und sie ohne Berührung an die Wand trieb.  
  
"Was...willst du?" presste sie hervor.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr los?" knurrte Vejieta leise.  
  
"Mit wem?"  
  
"Shirley."  
  
"Keine Ahnung sie sagt mir nichts...*VejietagaaaaaaaaanztiefindieAugenschau* Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen?*breitgrins*"  
  
"N...nein...wie kommst du denn darauf?" Stotternd rückte Vejieta ein Stück von July weg.  
  
"Doch, doch, doch! Du machst dir Sorgen...*happyumVejietarumhüpf*"  
  
"Sei bloß ruhig! Wehe du sagst ein Wort! Dann durftest du die längste Zeit deines Lebens hier wohnen!" knurrte Vejieta. July stand sofort still und schaute ihrem Prinzen tief in die Augen.  
  
"Du würdest es wirklich fertig bringen mir oder Shirley etwas anzutun?" hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Vejieta lief wieder rot an, schaute aber nicht weg.  
  
"Nein...*hauch* Das würde ich nicht..." flüsterte er ihr als Antwort entgegen.  
  
"*tehehe* Wusste ich's doch! Na dann! Viel Spaß beim Training." July war blitzschnell verschwunden und ließ einen roten und verstörten Vejieta zurück.  
  
Was war das denn? Er hat mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass er mir nichts antun könnte? Ist der krank? Sonst ist er doch ganz anders...aber süüüß ist er schon...so irgendwie...  
  
Ju bemerkte gar nicht, wo sie langlief. Sie war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, bis sie plötzlich spürte, wie sie am Arm in ein Zimmer gezerrt wurde.  
  
"H...hey *protestier* Was soll das?"  
  
"Sei ruhig und lies!"  
  
Shirley presste ihre Blutsschwester auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und July sprang eine E-mail von Alessia entgegen.  
  
"Lies!"  
  
Shirley schien sehr aufgebracht zu sein.  
  
"Hi Schatz...ich weiß ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen, aber ich hab mich einfach nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen. Also weißt du...ich bin seit 3 Jahren mit Trunks zusammen und naja letztens...kurz bevor das mit Pilaf geschah, da machte er mir einen...Oh Gott ich kann dir das nicht sagen...Entschuldige! Bitte sei nicht sauer, ja? I love you *niederknutsch* Der Tiger"  
  
"Und? Warum regst du dich so auf?"  
  
"WARUM ICH MICH AUFREGE??? *kreisch* Hallo? Du hast es doch gewusst, stimmt's?"  
  
"Ja...*kleinlautwerd*"  
  
"Und warum wusste ich es nicht? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Shirley rannte wie eine Furie durch ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Du erzählst uns auch nichts mehr! Meinst du etwa wir sind so doof und haben nicht bemerkt, dass du mehr für Piccolo fühlst als nur Freundschaft? Und hast du es uns gesagt? NEIN! Du hast überhaupt nicht das Recht dich so aufzuregen..." July war aufgestanden und schaute der umherrennenden Shirley hinterher, die beim Namen Piccolo plötzlich stillstand und wegschaute.  
  
"Das mit Piccolo ist was anderes..."  
  
"Achja? Was ist denn da so anders?" July kam vorsichtig auf ihre Schwester zugelaufen.  
  
"Er...ich meine...er ist...kein..." July legte ihrer Shirley sanft die Arme um die Schultern.  
  
"Hey, Süße mir und den anderen ist es egal, ob er ein Alien ist. Uns ist es egal, ob er grün ist, ob er eine Glatze hat, ob er Fühler hat, ob er spitze Ohren hat und einen auf Legolas macht.  
  
(*tehihi**schmacht**schmelz*sterb* LEGOOOOOOOLAAAAAAS*räusper* Piccolo *dooflach* Ich liebe dich! *tehihi*  
  
Piccolo: Ja klar, wer's glaubt...*grummel*  
  
Author: Samma Piccolo was machste da eigentlich?  
  
Piccolo: Deinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchen...  
  
Auhtor: Ahja tierisch spannend. Und gefällt dir wenigstens meine Unterwäsche?  
  
Piccolo: Bei der war ich noch nicht...*weiterschnüffel*  
  
Author: *AderaufderStirnhab**Augenbrauezuck* RAUS AUS MEINEM KLEIDERSCHRANK!!! *keif*  
  
Piccolo: Nöö  
  
Author: *sichaufPiccolostürz* ZENISIERT! Pass auf, du...ZENSiERT Was bildest du dir ein *knutsch* Oh äh...  
  
Piccolo: *knallrotwerd*  
  
Author: Sorry.......  
  
Piccolo: *breitgrins* *HandvordieKamerahalt* ZENSIERT!!!!)  
  
Mein Gott glaubst du wirklich, dass uns das stört? Wir sind auch mit ihm befreundet!" July strich ihrer Schwester sanft durch's Haar.  
  
"Danke, wenn ich dich und Alessia nicht hätte..." flüsterte Shirley.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung." Ausnahmsweise grinste July nicht doof, sondern lächelte ihre Freundin liebevoll an.  
  
"Und...seit wann...weißt du das mit Piccolo?" fragte Shirley unsicher.  
  
"Süüüüüüße *seufz**gegendenKopfschlag* Jetzt pass mal auf, das sieht ja wohl ein Blinder mit Krückstock, das hört ein Tauber mit 50 Kilo Ohrenschmalz im Ohr, das ist Klar wie Kloßbrühe! Das ist..."  
  
"Ok, ok! Es reicht! Iiieh wiederliche Vorstellung...50 Kilo Ohrenschmalz...Bäh..."  
  
~klopf~  
  
~hämmer~  
  
"Shirl-chan?! Hier ist Besuch für dich!" Shirley schaute ihre Schwester verwirrt an.  
  
"Komm rein, whoever you are..." entgegnete sie dem Türhämmerer. Die Tür ging auf und SonGohan stand in ihr.  
  
"SonGohan *freudigloskreisch**aufihnzurenn**ihnanspring*"  
  
"Shirley..." SonGohan fing seine Freundin auf, als sie ihm in die Arme sprang und dort hängen blieb.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie freudig, während sie ihm ihre Knutscher auf die Wange drückte.  
  
"Nun ja...ich wollte mit dir reden...unter vier Augen... *entschuldigendenBlickaufJulywerf*"  
  
"Jaja...hallo SonGohan ich freu mich auch dich zusehen." Mit verschränkten Armen verließ July Shirley's Zimmer.  
  
"Ach Nee-chan, sogar Vejieta macht sich Sorgen um dich!" Damit war sie dann endgültig verschwunden.  
  
"Vejieta?" murmelte Shirley, die mittlerweile auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand.  
  
"*sichwiederSonGohanzuwend* Du wolltest mit mir reden? *smile*"  
  
"Ja...*auf'sBettsetz* Es geht um Piccolo..." Shirley's Miene verhärtete sich sofort, als sie SEINEN Namen hörte.  
  
"Fasse dich bitte kurz.ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen..."  
  
"Oh Gott bitte nicht...*seufz* Also, jetzt pass mal auf, junge Dame! Wenn du nicht SOFORT wieder so wirst, wie du eben grade warst, bevor ich seinen Namen ausgesprochen habe, dann gehe ich und komm nie wieder. Aber vorher, sperre ich dich mit deinem Oberteufel der dir in Sturheit in nichts nachsteht zusammen in einen Raum! Ein lebenlang!" fauchte SonGohan.  
  
"Entschuldige...ich bin nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen."  
  
"Verständlich...obwohl ich nicht weiß, was mit euch abgeht. Aber genau deswegen bin ich hier. Der große Saiyaman *inPosespring* *diebeknackteChoreographieausüb* wird der Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen."  
  
"Okee Süßer, ich find's toll, dass wir mal darüber gesprochen haben..." entgegnete ihm Shirley äußerst sarkastisch.  
  
"Okeeeee Spaß bei Seite. Warum trainierst du denn nicht mehr mit ihm? *mitderTürinsHausfall*" SonGohan schaute seiner besten weiblichen Freundin fest in die Augen. Shirley wendete ihren Blick betrübt ab.  
  
"Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen."  
  
"Und warum nicht? Was ist los? Ihr drei, also du, Alessia und July ihr tut so, als ob nichts wäre und dabei seid ihr soooooo anders *Shirleybesorgtanschau*."  
  
"Ich...pass auf...ich erzähl dir, was ich dir erzählen kann, okay? Sagt dir der Name Pilaf etwas?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Egal, dein Vater kennt ihn, er kennt ihn sogar sehr gut. Pilaf ist wieder da, stärker als jemals zuvor und er will vo n mir und den anderen beiden, dass..."  
  
"Dass...?" Shirley musste tief Atmen.  
  
Oh Gott meine Lungen...Hilfe!  
  
"Er...er will, dass wir den Menschen die wir am meisten lieben die gesamte Energie abnehmen..." keuchte sie.  
  
"Shirley? Was ist los? Du bist ganz blass..."  
  
"Nichts es geht schon wieder..."  
  
Die Schmerzen waren wirklich urplötzlich wieder weg.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich mich von ihm fernhalte? Ich will ihm nicht weh tun und schon gar nicht umbringen..." Shirley schaute ihren besten Freund wehleidig an.  
  
"Natürlich verstehe ich das..." SonGohan kam langsam auf Shirley zu. Als er vor ihr stand schaute er ihr wieder tief in die Augen.  
  
Diese Augen sind so unendlich traurig.ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen...  
  
Plötzlich schloss SonGohan sie fest in seinen starken Arme.  
  
"Son...SonGohan...du erstickst mich...*keuch**nachLuftschnapp*"  
  
"Oh...entschuldige..."  
  
"Kein Problem, sag mal, kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?" Shirley schaute SonGohan fragend an.  
  
"Klar, für dich würde ich alles tun, das weißt du doch..." Lächelte er ihr entgegen.  
  
"Wenn du Piccolo siehst...kannst du ihm dann bitte von mir sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? *rotwerd*"  
  
"Klar kann ich machen, aber warum tust du das nicht selbst?"  
  
"Naja...weil ich es ihm nicht sagen kann...nicht nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn hasse..."  
  
"Ok, das kann ich verstehen, aber warum erklärst du ihm nicht einfach die Umstände? Ich wette er würde es verstehen...zumal er sich riesige Sorgen um dich macht, er hat nämlich zu Ohren bekommen, dass du nichts isst..." SonGohan schaute seine Freundin mahnend und zugleich fragend an.  
  
"Er macht sich Sorgen um mich? Warum? Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, denn wenn ich es tue, dann...dann...bringt er mich um...*schnief*"  
  
"Oh...oh...oh...okeeeee das ist was anderes. Warum er sich Sorgen macht? Shirl-chan! Er liebt dich! Ist dir das denn noch nie aufgefallen?"  
  
"Nein...Ja sonst hätte ich es ihm gesagt, aber ich bin mit einem Zauber belegt, der mich unter Schmerzen daran hindert es zu tun."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen ich bieg das schon alles hin..."  
  
"Nein! Du darfst ihm nichts von Pilaf erzählen! Bitte!"  
  
"Na gut, wie du willst...aber das dir das nicht aufgefallen ist...merkwürdig...Naja er weiß ja auch NOCH nicht, dass du dasselbe für ihn empfindest...*smile* Okee Süße ich muss dann mal wieder los sonst bringt mich Mutter um...*lach*"  
  
"Na dann...*knutsch* Das wollen wir ja nicht *knutsch* Grüß alle, außer Alessia wenn's geht."  
  
"Warum das denn? Habt ihr Streit?"  
  
"Mehr oder minder...ich hab ne tolle Freundin, wenn mir jemand nach zig tausend Jahren mal erzählt, dass sie seit drei Jahren nen Freund hat, mit dem ich zusammenlebe und sie seit neuestem verlobt sind...*grummel*"  
  
"Oh, das wusstest du nicht? Naja mach dir da mal nichts draus...Vejieta weiß es auch nicht..." Shirley machte große Augen.  
  
"Er weiß es auch nicht?"  
  
"*nick**nick* Aber wehe du sagst es ihm, dann kann Trunks sich hier nie wieder sehen lassen.Wir wissen ja alle, was Vejieta von Alessia hält, gelle? Also dann ich mach mich mal!" Shirley begleitete ihren Freund noch runter an die Haustür.  
  
"Vergiss nicht alle von mir zu grüßen, ok? Bis bald!*winke**winke*"  
  
Seufzend ging Shirley wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"SonGohan ist schon süß...*innerlichsmile*"  
  
"Ah! Shirley! Perfekt! Ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Bulma packte ihre Adoptivtochter am Arm und zerrte sie in die Küche.  
  
"W...was ist denn los, Bulma-san?"  
  
"Wie oft in Piccolo's drei Namen hab ich dir gesagt du sollst dieses dumme "SAN" weglassen *keif*?" Bulma schaute Shirley böse an.  
  
"Entschuldige Bulma..." lachte Shirley.  
  
"Was gibt's denn so wichtiges?" Neugierig schaute Shirley auf die verschiedenen Listen die überall verstreut auf dem Tisch lagen.  
  
"Ja...genau...also ich will in zwei Wochen eine Party schmeißen. Eine Grillparty..."  
  
"Eine Grillparty? Für wen? Hat wer Geburtstag?" Shirley schaute Bulma verstört an. "Nein...einfach nur mal so, die ganzen Leute aus alten Zeiten haben sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen..." Bulma versank langsam in Erinnerungen.  
  
"OKEEEEEEEE...und weiter?" Shirley musste schreien um die Träumende zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen.  
  
"Wo liegt das Problem? Warum muss ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Naja ich bin nicht gerade der Mensch, der Dinge gut organisieren kann, zumindest kannst du das besser...*schleim*"  
  
"Ok, ich verstehe..." Shirley ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und nahm einige Listen zur Hand.  
  
"Setz dich hin, verdammt nochmal, du machst mich nervös!" fauchte Shirley Bulma an. "Also, wen willst du einladen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung...sag du was..."  
  
"Ich? Naja also auf jeden Fall SonGoku inklusive Family, dann Kuririn, Yamchu, Vejieta-san *lach* Oh ja den muss man unbedingt einladen...*g* Dann würde ich sagen MutenRoshi, wenn wir ihn irgendwie erreichen Tenshinhan und Chao-zu, und Piccolo, klare Sache!" Shirley schaute Bulma fragend an, die genauso zurückschaute.  
  
"Was ist? Stört dich was? Dann sag's!" bluffte Shirley gereizt.  
  
"Naja ich wusste nicht, ob ich Piccolo einladen sollte, ich meine, weil du und er...also..."  
  
"Bulma hör auf zu stottern. Er wird eingeladen, scheiß egal was zwischen ihm und mir ist, besser gesagt nicht ist! Es ist keine Party für mich sondern für alle, und da jemanden wegen mir wegzulassen wäre das letzte! Er kommt und wenn's sein muss, dann bring ich ihm die Einladung persönlich! Ende Gelände!"  
  
"Wenn du meinst, Aber Dende sollten wir auch einladen!"  
  
"Natürlich!!!"  
  
"Gut und da wir jetzt wissen, wen wir einladen, müssen wir uns ums Essen kümmern. Also die Saiyajins brauchen schon mal jeweils 50 Würstchen und 75 Steaks für sich alleine, das mal 5 macht.*murmel* *murmel* *überleg* *kritzel*"  
  
Nach 2 Stunden waren sie beiden mit der gesamten Planung fertig.  
  
"Cool, danke, du bist ein Schatz! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" Fröhlich sprang Bulma durch die Gegend.  
  
"Achso, ja, kannst du mit July zusammen die Einladungen abliefern, sobald sie fertig sind?" "Klar, ich schreib und druck sie dir schnell ok?"  
  
"Ja danke!" Und schon war Bulma wieder verschwunden. Eine halbe Stunde später flogen Shirley und July los um die Briefe abzuliefern.  
  
"Shirl-chan! Was ne Überraschung und ich dachte jetzt dauert's wieder Ewigkeiten bis ich dich zu Gesicht bekomme. *smile*"  
  
"Tja SonGohan dem ist wohl nicht so. Sag mal ist Alessia da?"  
  
"Ja. Warum kommst du nicht rein?"  
  
"Gerne..."  
  
"Wenn du kurz wartest, dann hol ich Alessia...ok?"  
  
"Ja klar mach das! Ich setz mich in der Zeit zu deinen Eltern." Shirley ging langsam und leise in die Küche.  
  
"BUH!"  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAAH...  
  
~klirr~ Shirley! Bist du noch ganz dicht? Jetzt hab ich wegen dir die Schüssel fallen gelassen..." fluchte SonGoten, der gerade am Spülen war.  
  
"Naja wenigstens war es gerade nur die Schüssel...stell dir mal vor, es wäre eine deiner Freundinnen gewesen..." Shirley schaute ihn kühl an.  
  
"Haha sehr lustig!"  
  
"Oh hallo Chichi-san...*schiefgrins* Also die Schüssel bekommst du natürlich wieder,gar keine Frage..."  
  
"Das will ich hoffen junge Dame!" fauchte diese zurück.  
  
"Gibt's irgendwelche Probleme?" SonGoku trat nur in Boxershorts in die Küche. Als Shirley ihn sah, lief sie rot an.  
  
"N...nein...*räusper* Ich geh dann mal hoch zu...äh...Alessia...ok?" Und blitzschnell war sie auch schon verschwunden.  
  
"Dende! Dieser Körper...*schmacht* NEIN! Du hast jemanden...oder auch nicht..." "Äh...samma Schatz führst du immer Selbstgespräche?"  
  
"Oh äh was? Natürlich, das weißt du doch! *dooflach* Frau ich muss mit dir reden!" Entschieden schob Shirley ihre Frau in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Warum wusste ich DREI VERDAMMTE JAHRE NICHTS VON DIR UND TRUNKS??? ICH GLAUB ES HACKT! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?" Shirley war gerade wieder dabei sich künstlich aufzuspielen.  
  
"Schatz...seit wann bist du denn in Piccolo verliebt? Und warum wusste ich es nicht?" entgegnete Alessia kühl.  
  
"Ok...Sorry...ich dachte nur, ihr würdet mich für abstoßend oder so was halten..."  
  
"*HandgegenShirley'sStirnkrachenlass* Genauos sehen wir auch aus oder? Du bist sooooo dooof!" Alessia grinste ihre Frau an.  
  
"Ok, jetzt sind wir quitt! Einverstanden? Und das nächste Mal, machen wir es wie sonst...ok?"  
  
"Na gut...ok...pass auf ich muss noch zu IHM *seufz* Auftrag von Bulma..." Shirley erklärte ihrer Frau das wesentliche, während sie das Fenster öffnete.  
  
"Also sag deiner Family Bescheid, ok? Ich muss dann mal weiter...leider...obwohl... nein...es bleibt dabei..."  
  
"Ach ähm...Schatz...ich muss dir noch was beichten, aber nur, wenn du nicht sauer wirst ok?"  
  
"Promised..."  
  
"Ich hab's jemandem verraten..."  
  
"Was hast du verraten?" Shirley schaute sie aus ihren zu Schlitzen gewordenen Augen an.  
  
"Das mit Pilaf..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Äh? Wie jetzt?"  
  
"Naja ich hab's auch jemandem verraten..."  
  
"Wem?"  
  
"SonGohan..."  
  
"Und ich seinem Bruder..."  
  
"Dann bleibt es ja in einer Familie...*lach* Naja...aber hey...hattest du auch solche Schmerzen? Ich hab kaum noch Luft bekommen..."  
  
"Ging mir genauso..."  
  
"Also wenn du mich fragst, dann bin ich der Meinung, dass der Zauber von diesem Giftzwerg für meine Verhältnisse viel zu gut wirkt! Egal ich muss los, sonst bringt mich Vejieta-san nachher noch um! Bis dann!"  
  
Und schon war Shirley aus dem Fenster und in Richtung Quittenturm unterwegs. In einem Affentempo raste sie an der Turmspitze vorbei und landete wenige Minuten danach auf der Plattform vor Dendes Palast.  
  
"Ah...Shirley seien hier! Du warten, ich holen Gott..."  
  
Popo der gerade auf sie zugerannt gekommen war, drehte mitten im Schritt um und rannte zurück in den Palast. Suchend schaute sich Shirley um.  
  
Wo ist er nur?  
  
"Na? Auch mal wieder auf Besuch?"  
  
Shirley wirbelte blitzschnell herum und schaute direkt auf den muskulösen in Kleidung verpackten Oberkörper Piccolo's.  
  
"Ähm...ja...aber...nicht nur wegen dir...also...ich meine..."  
  
"So nervös?"  
  
"Nein! Bilde dir nichts darauf ein. Es ist nur so, man trifft Gott immerhin nicht jeden Tag. Normalerweise nie! Und naja den Teufel noch weniger!" entgegnete Shirley unsicher.  
  
"Achso ist das, dann will ich dich mal nicht weiter stören..." Piccolo drehte sich rum und war dabei wegzugehen.  
  
"Hey...*hinterherrenn* Ich hab da noch was für dich..." Langsam drehte sich der Oberteufel um und schaute Shirley an.  
  
"Hier, eine Einladung...von Bulma..." flüsterte Shirley fast, als sie den Brief aus ihrer Tasche heraus kramte und ihm mit zittrigen Händen in seine große Pranke legte. "Oh...danke...wie komm ich zu der Ehre?" fragte er kühl.  
  
"Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie dich einladen soll. Du kommst doch, oder?" Shirley schaute ihn bittend an. Sein Blick wurde weicher, liebevoller...  
  
"Wenn du es denn willst," flüsterte er fast. Shirley konnte ihm nicht antworten, sondern nur nicken.  
  
Ich darf das nicht...nein...was mach ich denn? Ich bringe ihn in Gefahr...  
  
"Na dann werde ich auch kommen..."  
  
Piccolo drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.  
  
"War SonGohan schon bei dir?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Nur so. Also dann...wir sehen uns!" Shirley rannte zum Eingang des Palastes. Dende war mittlerweile dort angekommen und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Hallo Shirley..."  
  
"Konnichi wa Dende! *im45°Winkelverbeug*"  
  
"Hör auf dich laufend zu verbeugen, dass musst du nicht!"  
  
"Ich mach's trotzdem! Sorry aber heute habe ich nicht so sehr viel Zeit, ich soll dir das nur von Bulma geben, mit einem freundlichen Gruß...Sorry aber ich muss echt! Wir sehen uns ja dann, oder?" Winkend hob Shirley ab und flog so schnell sie konnte wieder nach Hause.  
  
Owari chapter two  
  
*  
  
So das war's dann auch schon wieder (Schon?? 12 Seiten? O.o) Naja...ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ihr dürft mir gerne eure Meinung mitteilen (Egal ob positiv oder negativ, hauptsache ich kriege meine REVIEWS!!! *sabber**lechz*) Bis denne...*evilgrin* Ihr werdet mich nicht so schnell los!! ^^y 


	3. The barbecue party

Disclaimer: Dragonball und jegliche Charaktere, die dort vorkommen gehören nicht mir, obwohl ich mit dem Gedanken spiele mir Piccolo zu klauen...  
  
Piccolo: Vergiss es, mich kriegst du nicht...  
  
Koloko: Das wollen wir ja mal sehen *fiesgrins*  
  
Piccolo: Ich krieg Angst...  
  
Warnungen: OOC!!! ^^  
  
*  
  
Chapter three  
  
The barbecue Party or How to let somebody know you love him  
  
Die zwei Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen.  
  
(Author: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2002 Log Buch des Raumschiffes Titania, Captain Top Secret...  
  
Piccolo: Du, deren Name nicht genannt werden darf, hör auf Raumschiff Enterprise nachzumachen...  
  
Author: Und du hör auf Harry Potter zu imitieren...*grummel**verstohlenzuPiccoloblick* Du weißt du was?  
  
Piccolo: Was?  
  
Author: Das letztens mit dem Kleiderschrank fand ich richtig toll, können wir das nochmal wiederholen? *diabolischgrins*  
  
Piccolo: *rotwerd**grummel*)  
  
Shirley stand aufgeregt vor ihrem Spiegel und schaute sich nocheinmal von allen Seiten an.  
  
"Nee-chan jetzt komm' endlich!!! Bulma und Co warten schon auf dich! Die Gäste kommen auch jede Sekunde! Mach hinne!!!!!!" July stand vor der verschlossenen Tür und schimpfte kräftig mit Shirley.  
  
"Jaaaaaaa verdammt nochmal ich komme ja schon!!!!" Shirley riss die Tür voller Schwung auf.  
  
"Und? Wie seh ich aus?"  
  
"Toll wie immer und jetzt komm..." July schleifte ihre Schwester die Treppen hinunter und raus in den Garten.  
  
"Jetzt mach mal halblang...*protestier* Yamchuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! *träller*" Als Shirley ihr Opfer erblickte, rannte sie sofort zu ihm und drückte ihm zwei dicke Bussis auf seine Wangen.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Ich war vor zwei drei Wochen bei MutenRoshi und wollte dich besuchen! Du hast gesagt du seist da...und dann war nur Kuririn da. *Kuririnsadistischangrins*"  
  
"Oh...das tut mir leid, aber dafür bin ich ja jetzt da, stimmt's?"  
  
"Jaaaaa..." Shirley versetzte Yamchu einen Klaps auf den Hintern und rannte dann weiter um alle anderen die gekommen waren zu begrüßen. Sie bemerkte, wie Piccolo sie dabei genauestens beobachtete. Als sie bei SonGohan war, zog sie ihn am Ärmel zur Seite. "Du...SonGohan hast du es ihm mittlerweile gesagt?"  
  
"Jaa...warum?"  
  
"Weil er mich die ganze Zeit so komisch anschaut."  
  
"Tja, wenn ich er wäre, dann würde ich mir deine Rumflirterei auch genauestens aunschauen, Süße. Aber jetzt komm, die anderen denken sonst noch, dass wir was miteinander haben, so wie schon gucken."  
  
"Na und sollen sie doch denken. Ich hätte Lust ihnen sogar noch einen Anlass dazu zu geben." Shirley funkelte SonGohan mit ihren lila Augen an.  
  
"W...was meinst du denn?" SonGohan wich ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Ach nichts! Wenn ich es mache, dann sehe ich jemanden nie wieder und das will ich nicht!" Happy sprang Shirley wieder zurück ins Getümmel.  
  
"Süß ist sie ja..."  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
"Oh, Piccolo...ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt!"  
  
"Kein Wunder..." grummelte der Oberteufel. Er stand mit dem Rücken an eine riesige Eiche gelehnt da und würdigte SonGohan keines Blickes.  
  
"Piccolo es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Sie hat mich nur gefragt ob ich es dir mittlerweile gesagt hätte."  
  
"Und? Hast du?"  
  
"Natürlich oder leidest du unter Altsheimer."  
  
"SonGohan was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"  
  
"Lass sie einfach mal machen und warte den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. Am besten nicht vor allen, ok?" SonGohan klopfte seinem Ex-Sensei ermutigend auf die Schulter. Dann schlenderten die Beiden zu den Übrigen.  
  
Die Party war total ausgelassen, die Saiyajins griffen mächtig zu und Ju, Shirl und Alessia mussten immer wieder ins Haus rennen um Nachschub für sie zu besorgen. Ju unterhielt sich fröhlich mit SonGoku's Söhnen, Alessia schaute immer wieder traurig zu Trunks, der ihre Blicke erwiderte und Shirley, ja Shirley, die flirtete heftig mit Kuririn und Yamchu. Piccolo beobachtete sie dabei.  
  
Also doch...SonGohan hat es ihm wirklich gesagt...und er ist eifersüchtig *innerlichlach*  
  
Shirley schaute immer wieder zu Piccolo hinüber und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Shirley hör auf!!! Du machst den armen Kerl noch ganz krank."  
  
"Taktik..." murmelte Shirley ihrer Frau, die sie gerade angestoßen hatte zurück.  
  
"Yamchu! Mir ist kalt! Und außerdem sind die Stühle zu unbequem...*breitgrins*" Shirley lief auf Yamchu zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Hä? *hick* Was hast du grad gesagt?"  
  
"Mir ist kalt und die Stühle sind ungemütlich..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Bevor Yamchu noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Shirley seine Arme beiseite geschoben und sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt.  
  
"Schon besser..." seufzte sie und schaute dabei Piccolo an, der so aussah, als er ob Yamchu jeden Moment umbringen würde. Bulma's Ruf kam ihr also wie gerufen.  
  
"Shirley...kannst du nochmal Salatnachschub holen?" Bulma war schon etwas angesäuselt und saß lachend auf Vejieta's Schoss, wofür sie einen bösen Blick von July kassierte. Shirley stand auf und ging rüber zu July.  
  
"Juuuuu...du bist doch nicht etwa verliebt?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut! Ich geh jetzt Salat holen, wünsch mir Spaß!" Kichernd und schon leicht torkelnd lief Shirley los. (Jaja immer dieser Alkohol...*kopfschüttel*) Unbemerkt folgte Piccolo ihr.  
  
"Dumdidum...I died so many years ago...*hick* But you can make me feel...*lall* like it isn't so...Ach...wo in Piccolo's...oh nein...nicht schon wieder..." Piccolo war vor der Küchentür stehen geblieben und hörte Shirley bei ihren (überaus geistreichen) Selbstgesprächen zu.  
  
Wie süß...  
  
"Aaaaah...da ist ja der Salat...so jetzt aber nichts wie raus...I'm under your spell, Dende how can this be...*träller* *pfeif* I wish I could stay......"  
  
Piccolo konnte hören, wie Shirley wieder zur Tür geschlurft kam. Gerade als sie hinaustrat, packte er sie an ihren Schulter und drückte sie an die Wand. "Aaaaaah...*kreisch* Pi...Piccolo? Was zum...*kopfschüttel* Was machst du hier?"  
  
Blitzschnell nahm er seine Hände wieder von ihr, da ihn ein Schmerz durchfuhr.  
  
"Ich? Sieht man das nicht? *knurr* Was ist das?" Er zeigte ihr seine Hand, die rot und angeschwollen war.  
  
"Keine Ahnung..." log Shirley, die von Piccolo an die Wand gepresst wurde. (Also net mit Körperkontakt sondern einfach durch die Präsenz des Guten...äh Bösen...)  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an!" knurrte er.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" Shirley war wieder absolut nüchtern.  
  
"Du weißt es sehr wohl..." Piccolo beugte sich zu ihr runter und sein Gesicht blieb nahe vor ihrem stehen. Shirley schaute ihm in die Augen, die sie hilflos und zugleich fragend anschauten.  
  
Ich will es ihm erzählen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kriege kaum noch Luft wie damals bei SonGohan. Er sieht so hilflos aus...  
  
"Entschuldige..." flüsterte Shirley und wandte ihren Blick ab.  
  
"Wofür?" flüsterte Piccolo zurück.  
  
"Für alles...ich...ich hasse dich nicht...ich..." Piccolo legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen, der sofort von einem Schmerz durchzuckt wurde. Schnell nahm er ihn wieder weg. Shirley schaute ihren Oberteufel wieder an, diesmal mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Ich kann nichts dafür..." wimmerte sie leise.  
  
"Ich will das nicht, aber ich kann nicht anders ich muss...ich..." Sie versuchte sich aus ihrer Situation zu befreuen doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie Piccolo seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf.  
  
NEIN!!!!......doch......  
  
Shirley konnte nicht anders als sich seinem Kuss hinzugeben. Seine Zunge suchte unter Aufstöhnen sanft Eintritt. Gerade als sie ihm den Einlass gewähren wollte, durchzog ein grausamer Schmerz ihren gesamten Körper. Piccolo schrie laut auf, löste sich aber nicht von ihr. Shirley wurde heiß und alles um sie herum verschwamm, als sie kurz die Augen öffnete. Mit letzter Kraft drückte sie Piccolo von sich weg, der bewusstlos an der Wand liegen blieb.  
  
^Ju...komm her...schnell^  
  
Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
*  
  
"Hum...Wo? Wo bin ich?"  
  
Shirley wachte allmählich wieder auf. Sie hörte, wie jemand leise sprach.  
  
"Jetzt wissen es doch alle...Warum hat sie es überhaupt erst soweit kommen lassen?"  
  
"Ju-chan...Sei nicht so streng zu ihr. Wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn ein gewisser Saiyajin über dich herfallen würde?"  
  
"July? *flüster*"  
  
Shirley hatte sich vorsichtig in ihrem Bett aufgerichtet. Als sie den Namen ihrer Schwester leise rief, drehten sich Alessia und July, die an der Tür standen um und schauten sie erleichtert an.  
  
"Dankeschön! Du denkst natürlich erst an July und dann an mich...SCHEIDUNG!"  
  
"Schatz du hast da einen tragenden Punkt übersehen..."  
  
"Achja und welchen?"  
  
"Du kannst dich nicht scheiden lassen!"  
  
"Ok, vergessen wir's! Hauptschache du bist wieder wach! Wir dachten nämlich schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf!"  
  
"Wie? Aufwachen? Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Naja...so genau wissen wir das nicht. Aus dem da *aufPiccolozeig* war nicht so sonderlich viel rauszukriegen." Grinste July.  
  
"Was macht er denn hier?"  
  
Shirley war eben erst aufgefallen, das Piccolo mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bett schlief.  
  
"Naja...er war zwischendrin mal wach und hat mitbekommen, wie Vejieta dich hochgebracht hat und hat dann drauf bestanden..."  
  
"MOMENT! *verwirrtwirk* Vejieta-san hat mich hierher gebracht?"  
  
"*nick**nick* Hat er...naja auf jeden Fall wollte Piccolo unter allen Umständen bei dir bleiben." Erklärte Alessia weiter.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?" wollte July wissen.  
  
"Naja...ähm...*grübel* Ich weiß nicht ob ich es euch erzählen sollte...weil...naja..."  
  
"Sprich oder du bist tot!" drohte Alessia.  
  
"Schatz? *wimmer* Naja ich konnte nichts dafür...er ist mir gefolgt."  
  
"Gefolgt?" fragten July und Alessia gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ich sollte doch den Salat aus der Küche holen und da ist er mir gefolgt. Gerade als ich aus der Küche rauskam, hat er mich an die Wand gedrückt und versucht etwas aus mir rauszukriegen. Ich hätte ihm beinahe auch etwas erzählt, wenn er...nicht...*steckenbleib*"  
  
"Wenn er nicht was?" forschten July und Alessia weiter.  
  
"Wenn er mich nicht..."  
  
Ju und Alessia rückten mit großen Augen näher zu Shirley.  
  
"Wenn er nicht?"  
  
"Wenn er mich nicht geküsst hätte *flüster*"  
  
"ER HAT WAS????!?!?!*kreisch*"  
  
"Schsch...nicht so laut..."  
  
Piccolo schreckte bei dem Geschrei, das Alessia und July von sich gaben auf.  
  
"W...was ist denn los?" fragte er verschlafen.  
  
"Nichts..." erklärte Shirley kühl.  
  
"Und warum schreien die dann so?"  
  
"Äh...äh...weil...naja...Shirley hat uns gerade erzählt, was sie so alles mit Yamchu gemacht hat. *dooflach*" Shirley schaute July so an, als ob sie in die Klapse gehören würde.  
  
"Was hat sie denn mit Yamchu gemacht?" Piccolo war mittlerweile richtig wach und sehr schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"NICHTS!" brüllte Shirley vor allen anderen los. Piccolo wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Sorry..." murmelte sie dann.  
  
"Schon gut..."  
  
"Ähm...ja, sehr rührend *böseaufPiccoloblick* Aber was zum Teufel, er sitzt ja grad hier, habt ihr beiden denn gemacht?" Alessia schaute Shirley fordernd an. Shirley schaute ihre Frau nicht an.  
  
"Ich höre..." sagte sie mit überraschend forscher Stimme.  
  
"Warum sollten wir dir das sagen?"  
  
Piccolo war aufgestanden und hatte sich schützend vor Shirley gestellt.  
  
"Was mischst du dich da ein, du Salatgurke?" fauchte Alessia.  
  
"ALESSIA!!!! Sei ruhig! Hast du sie noch alle! Piccolo! Entschuldige...sie...sie ist verwirrt und weiß nicht wirklich was sie sagt."  
  
"Nein! Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich sage..." mischte sich Alessia ein.  
  
"HALT DEINEN RAND!" schrie Shirley ihre Frau an.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Shirley, ich weiß doch, was sie von mir hält..." knurrte Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo *flüster* Bitte, nimm sie nicht ernst..." flehte Shirley.  
  
Wenn er jetzt denkt, dass ich auch so denke, dann...dann bin ich am Arsch! Und zwar gewaltig!  
  
"Also ich will noch immer wissen, was ihr beiden getrieben habt!"  
  
(*HandvordenMundhalt* Was oder Wie sie es getrieben haben...*diebischgrins*)  
  
"Was zum Kuckuck sollen wir denn getrieben haben?"  
  
Shirley war aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich in ihrer Unterwäsche vor Piccolo gestellt. Der Oberteufel lief bei Shirley's Anblick rot an.  
  
"Was weiß denn ich? Dir trau ich momentan alles zu!" keifte Alessia zurück.  
  
"WIE BITTE?" krisch Shirley außer sich vor Wut. July ging langsam hinter Shirley und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Dort blieb sie breit grinsend sitzen.  
  
"Willst du nichts dagegen machen?"  
  
"Was? Lass die mal, Piccolo. Das brauchen sie..." grinste July den Oberteufel an, der sie nur fragend anschaute.  
  
"Setz dich doch hin, das kann eh noch dauern."  
  
"Wenn du meinst."  
  
"Meine ich..." Widerwillig setze sich Piccolo neben July und schaute den Ehefrauen beim Streiten zu.  
  
"NIX WIE BITTE?! SO WIE DU MIT YAMCHU GEFLIRTET HAST!" Alessia war mittlerweile auch außer sich vor Wut.  
  
"Sag mal, Piccolo. Was habt ihr denn jetzt gemacht? Ich meine, ich glaube kaum, dass Shirley stark genug ist dich K.O. zu schlagen. Und...naja du würdest sie ja wohl kaum schlagen, oder?" July hatte mittlerweile einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. (WHAT A MIRACLE!!! SIE IST ERNST!!!!!!!! *aufdenBodenfallundGottanbet*)  
  
"Naja...*rotanlauf* Also nur, wenn du es dieser Kreischtöhle da nicht verrätst. *böseaufAlessiablick*"  
  
"Wofür hältst du mich?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Also SonGohan war letztens bei mir und naja...*räusper*"  
  
"Lass mich raten..."  
  
Piccolo schaute sie interessiert an.  
  
"Er hat dir gesteckt, dass meine Schwester..."  
  
"Deine Schwester?"  
  
"Jaaaaaa! Jetzt sag net, dass du das net gewusst hast? Naja dann weißt du es eben jetzt. Auf jeden Fall hat er dir gesteckt, dass sie dich liebt, stimmt's? *triumphierendgrins*"  
  
"*ziegelrotanlauf* Ja...*stotter* Hat er. Naja und dann hat sie gestern Abend so sehr mit diesem Weichling namens Yamchu rumgemacht. Und als sie den Salat holen sollte, bin ich ihr gefolgt und wollte wissen was los ist. Warum sie sich von mir abgewendet hat, wenn sie mich doch angeblich liebt. Und...und...da ist es über mich gekommen und ich hab sie...ge...ge...*abbrech**nochröterwerd**wegguck*"  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!"  
  
July schrie mitten in den Streit von Shirley und Alessia hinein. Beide drehten sich erschrocken rum und schauten die beiden Gestalten die auf dem Bett saßen an.  
  
"Es ist nichts! *dooflach* Los! Streitet euch weiter...na macht schon!" July versuchte sich aus der Situation zu retten.  
  
"Nana...Ju-Süße du sollst niemanden zum Streit animieren! Oder hieß es doch stimulieren?"  
  
"BULMA!!!!! *kreisch*"  
  
"Was? Das heißt NICHT STIMULIEREN!"  
  
"Hä? *AufmerksamkeitaufJulyundBulmawend* Geht's hier grad um Sex? Nicht verzagen einfach Shirley fragen..."  
  
"SCHATZ! Samma!!!"  
  
"Was denn, Weib! Ist doch so die reden hier über stimulieren und naja..."  
  
"SHIRLEY!!!! Du sollst im Bett bleiben! LOS sofort zurück unter die Decke!"  
  
"Jaja..."  
  
"Ähm...ich will euch ja nicht in eurem Privatgespräch stören oder so, aber hier sitzt auch jemand männliches! *inSchweißausbrech*"  
  
"MÄNNLICH?! ICH DENKE DU BIST NEUTRAL!?!?" krisch Shirley los, die mittlerweile wieder unter ihrer Decke verschwunden war.  
  
"Ist doch auch egal...hier ist Essen." Bulma stellte ein mit Essen vollgestelltes Tablett direkt unter Shirley's Nase.  
  
"Danke, aber ich habe keine Hunger..." murmelte Shirley, während sie sich das Essen anschaute.  
  
"Oh doch junge Dame! Du wirst Essen!"  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Meine ich! Und ihr *zuPiccolo,JulyundAlessiaschau* sorgt dafür, dass sie isst!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Dann noch viel Spaß! Und Shirley...du bleibst im Bett, sonst schick ich dir Vejieta hoch, der darauf aufpasst, dass du im Bett bleibst..."  
  
"Ok...*schluck*"  
  
Damit war Bulma wieder draußen. Piccolo schaute Shirley skeptisch an.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Isst du nicht?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Du musst aber..." Piccolo ging langsam auf Shirley's Bett zu.  
  
"Du isst auch nichts..."  
  
"Bei mir ist das was anderes..." knurrte er.  
  
"Ich will nicht Essen! Basta!"  
  
"Du wirst aber Essen!" Piccolo setzte sich auf Shirley's Bett.  
  
"Alessia *flüster* Ich glaube wir sollten dann mal gehen..." Ju-Neko-chan zerrte Tiger-Schatzi an ihrem Ärmel leise aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Was sollte denn das?"  
  
"Lass die beiden mal alleine."  
  
Ju ging mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln nach unten in die Küche.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich schätze mal, dass Piccolo jetzt einen auf Babysitter macht und sie füttern wird. Die beiden sind echt süüüß..."  
  
"Achja? Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken...?"  
  
"Oh SonGohan du bist ja auch da?! Junge da hast du erstklassige Arbeit geleistet."  
  
"Ich weiß!" grinste SonGohan, der am Küchentisch saß.  
  
*  
  
"Und? Was willst du jetzt machen? Ich werde nichts Essen..."  
  
"Dann werd ich dich füttern müssen" grinste Piccolo.  
  
"Mach das nochmal!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das Grinsen!"  
  
"Bitte? Hast du sie noch alle?"  
  
"Natürlich! Und jetzt grins, bitte *smile*" Piccolo schaute Shirley noch skeptischer an.  
  
"Und warum soll ich das machen?"  
  
"Weil es total süüüüüüüß aussieht!"  
  
"W...was?" Piccolo brach wieder in Schweiß aus.  
  
"Tz...dann eben nicht! Und ich dachte ich mach dir mal ein Kompliment, aber nein, der werte Herr will mal wieder nicht und nörgelt wie immer nur rum und..." Ganz plötzlich hatte Shirley eine mit Rührei vollgestopfte Gabel im Mund stecken.  
  
"So ist fein. Schön Essen!" Piccolo schaute Shirley belustigt an. Widerwillig kaute sie ihr Ei und schluckte es runter.  
  
"Bääääh! Samma hast DU sie noch alle? Mir einfach Essen in den Hals zu stopfen!!! Ich glaub ich spinne!"  
  
"Ich mach's jederzeit wieder..." drohte Piccolo spielerisch. (Isser nich süüüß? Auch wenn sein Chara leider Gottes (Oh Konnichi wa Dende) total verändert wurde von mir...*diabolischgrins*)  
  
"Wetten nicht?" Und schon hatte sie die nächste Gabel in ihrem Mund stecken.  
  
"H...hey...waf...fum...*schluck* soll das?"  
  
"Ich bring dich dazu mal wieder was zu Essen! Wie sieht es denn aus?"  
  
"Wie ne Misshandlung!*diabolischgrins*"  
  
"A...also...sag mal was...was..."  
  
"Du stotterst ja..." Shirley rückte näher an Piccolo heran.  
  
"J...ja ich meine...n...nein...*schluck* Doch..."  
  
"GEWONNEN!" Shirley grinste den Oberteufel frech an.  
  
"Du gewinnst doch immer." Auch Piccolo rückte ein Stück näher an Shirley heran und senkte sein Gesicht auf ihre Höhe.  
  
"Also ich...ähm...denke nicht...das, ähm...dass ein so g...g...gute Idee ist, die du da gerade hast..." stotterte Shirley verlegen, während sie dem Namekianer in die Augen sah.  
  
"Du stotterst ja auch!"  
  
"Bei mir ist das was anderes!"  
  
"Jaja...was hab ich denn für eine Idee?" flüsterte Piccolo lächelnd, während er Shirley mit seinem Gesicht immer näher kam.  
  
"Naja...die da..." flüsterte Shirley und schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Doch diesmal widerstand sie der Versuchung und stieß ihn von sich, bevor es zu spät war.  
  
"Nein! Ich darf das nicht..."  
  
"Was sollte das denn jetzt?"  
  
"Hast du gar keine Gefühle oder sowas?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Hast du denn nichts gespürt? Gestern bist du zusammengebrochen, weil du das...das...gemacht hast! Und jetzt tust du es schon wieder!"  
  
"Was soll ich gespürt haben? Das du mir Energie absaugst? Natürlich spüre ich das! Na und! Es ist mir egal! Umbringen tust du mich sowieso nicht!"  
  
"Achja? Und woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, du bist gestern zusammengebrochen! HALLO!!!!"  
  
"Aber du bist auch zusammengebrochen! Und umbringen kannst du mich nicht, weil ich im Normalzustand meine Aura unterdrücke! (Man siehe Band 29 Piccolo vs C20!!!) Du raubst mir so nur einen Bruchteil meiner Kraft! Verstehst du?"  
  
"Trotzdem! Das muss nicht sein! Außerdem spürst du doch auch Schmerzen oder? Also!"  
  
"Natürlich habe ich Schmerzen, aber das ist mir, Dende verzeih, SCHEISS EGAL!!!! *brüll* "  
  
"Hey schrei nicht so!"  
  
"Ich muss aber schreien, wenn du es nicht verstehst!"  
  
"Moment! Du verstehst es nicht! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Und deswegen bin ich so abweisend! Und deswegen will ich das nicht!"  
  
"Und warum zum Kuckuck willst du nicht, dass mir etwas passiert?" fragte Piccolo provozierend.  
  
"Bist du so doof oder tust du nur so?"  
  
"Ich bin doof! Vergessen?! Vor dir sitzt der Oberteufel! Keine Gefühle außer Hass! Ich hasse alle! Ich will die Welt zerstören..."  
  
"Sei still! Mir ist es egal wer du bist! Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, weil...weil... weil..."  
  
"Wenn du so weiterstotterst, dann geh ich! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten..." Piccolo stand auf. Shirley packte ihn unüberlegt am Arm.  
  
"Argh..."  
  
"Geh nicht...bitte..."  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil...ist das denn so schwer?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Verdammt nochmal ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!!" schrie Shirley ihrem Oberteufel entgegen.  
  
"Weiß ich doch! Deswegen musst du nicht so schreien, oder willst du, dass Vejieta hoch kommt?" lächelte Piccolo.  
  
"Du...du wusstest es und ich musste es dir trotzdem sagen?" Shirley schaute Piccolo wütend an.  
  
"Ja.ich wusste es.aber ich wollte, dass du es mir selbst sagst..."  
  
"Du fieser und gemeiner Schuft! Du bist ein Ekel! Geh weg ich hasse dich!" Shirley warf sich Piccolo gegen die Brust und hämmerte drauf ein.  
  
"Ok...dann geh ich eben..."  
  
"NEIN! Bleib hier! Ich...ich..."  
  
"Sch...nichts sagen..." Piccolo beugte sich zu Shirley hinunter und küsste sie. Nein...bitte ich...ich will...das nicht...! Oder doch? Er ist so lecker...  
  
Langsam drängte Piccolo Shirley zu ihrem Bett und ließ sie sanft nieder. Shirley war total in den Kuss versunken und ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Doch plötzlich ließ Piccolo von ihr ab und kippte hinten über und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!" Shirley schossen die Tränen in die Augen. "Scheiße!"  
  
In ihrer Unterwäsche rannte sie hinunter und zerrte Vejieta und SonGohan hinter sich her wieder nach oben.  
  
"W...was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Shirley zeigte völlig verstört auf den am Boden liegenden Piccolo. Weinend fiel sie in Ju-Neko-chan's Arme, die allen gefolgt war. Das gesamte Brief'sche Haus inklusive Gäste stand vor oder in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"OK! JETZT REICHT'S MIR ENDGÜLTIG! ICH WILL JETZT SOFORT WISSEN, WAS HIER LOS IST! RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE!" Vejieta war stinksauer, dass er dem Namekianer schon wieder helfen musste.  
  
"Reg dich ab, Junge!"  
  
"ICH REG MICH AB WANN IMMER ICH DAS WILL UND NICHT WENN ES MIR SO EIN GÖR WIE DU SAGT!" krisch er weiter. July schaute ihn kühl an.  
  
"Dann komm her und bestraf uns! Schlag uns zusammen! Foltere uns, damit wir was sagen! Oder traust du dich das etwa nicht?"  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach! Du schreist hier nur rum, weil du dir Sorgen machst, und es dir nicht eingestehen willst! SEI WENIGSTENS EINMAL IN DEINEM LEBEN EHRLICH ZU DIR SELBST!" July hatte ihre Beherrschung verloren. Vejieta schaute sie mit wütenden Augen an.  
  
"Also gut...ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, was hier los ist. So kann es nicht weitergehen! Bitte!" Vejieta's Blick hatte sich verändert, er war weicher geworden, besorgt. July löste sich aus Shirley's "Umarmung" und stellte sich vor ihn.  
  
"Also ich denke wir sollten uns erstmal setzen und Trunks dazu rufen." sagte sie ruhig.  
  
"Wenn du meinst..." Damit drängte sich der Saiyajin Prinz aus der Tür und lief gefolgt von dem Rest die Treppe wieder runter.  
  
Owari Chapter three  
  
*  
  
Hey diesmal ist es sogar kürzer als sonst! Toll oder?!?! *ggg* Also ihr dürft gerne reviewen! Nicht so schüchtern!! Na macht schon! Ich beiße nicht! Ganz ehrlich! ^^y Bis dann Koloko 


End file.
